


I quit

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dudley is surprsingly hot in this, Dudley-centric, M/M, Magical Dudley Dursley, Ministry of Magic, Mostly Canon Compliant, Musicians, Oliver Wood is a Puddlemere United player, Percy-centric, Wand Maker Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: Percy Weasley is fed up with his job so he quits. How? Well something involving a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes smoke bomb. Does he regret it? Not at all.Afterward he has a bit of crisis/Firewhisky induced breakdown which includes Oliver Wood finding him in the process of being whisky. In the meantime, his mouth filter is replaced and things come out. By morning, it's all generally sorted via an emergency/saturday brunch session at the Burrow."Is that a Puddlemere United t-shirt?" he asked Percy who blushed, realizing that he knew fully well that Oliver had given him a shirt and that said Wood and his number on the back.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley was fed up, he was tired of doing everything the ministry asked of him and more. His boss didn’t remember his first name and he was always asking him to do minor tasks like he was some kind of tea boy or an internal. 

He was so stressed he was hardly sleeping and if that wasn’t enough, he broke up with his girlfriend Pennolope Clearwater. She said she was bored of him, like he was supposed to enterain her all the time like some show animal. 

He wrote furiously on a typewriter, half of the people in his office at Ministry didn’t even do their paperwork. He wrote furiously on a type writer, it was three o’clock and he hadn’t had lunch yet. His boss in his section was an old man named David Malsupp and the man had been dumping all of his paper work on him for months saying he was too busy. 

“Peverall, could you finish up that work and go get us something from a bakery” Malsupp asked, he had been walking around doing the more minor tasks and was currently taking a break. 

Percy stood, his jaw clenching. That’s it, he was done, he grabbed his typewriter off of his desk and threw it on the ground. It smashed into a million pieces and made everyone in the office turn to look at him. “No, I won’t. I’ve put up with everyone’s fucking laziness for months and almost a year. I’m done.”

“Peverall” Malsupp looked shocked. 

“My name is Percy Weasley, I’ve been here for a year and you can’t fucking remember my name, you dolt? Fine, but I’m not a fucking tea boy or your bloody intern. You’re the laziest sloth of an old man I’ve ever met and you and your fucking workers don’t ever do your paperwork.” Percy said coldly. Everyone looked stunned. He looked back at the mound of papers and pointed his wand and muttered an incantation. The papers scattered everywhere like confetti.  
“Good luck getting your paperwork done without me, I quit” he said then in a flash of anger, he reached in his desk and threw one of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes smokebombs down and turned to leave the office. 

He found himself in the hall ways and walked to a room where he was allowed to apparate and did. He found himself in an alley in muggle london. He tore off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt then took off his cloak. He stewed in anger for a few more minutes as he walked around realizing he must be near the Leaky Cauldron. 

As his anger cooled a bit, he realized he didn’t regret a thing. It felt good, great even. He smiled and walked further to the Leaky Cauldron hoping to get a drink. Some Firewhisky would be great to celebrate. He walked in and sat down and asked for one. He tossed back the first shot he recieved, savoring the burn that went down his throat. 

“I haven’t seen you drink firewhisky since we decided to get pissed before we graduated” he turned to see Oliver Wood. 

“Yeah well, I think I’m allowed a bit, I quit my job” he said. 

Oliver looked shocked and sat in the seat next to him. “What?” he asked, he laughed and tossed back another shot. 

“Had enough, and Merlin, it felt good” he added.

“Who are you and what have you done with Percy Weasley?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, leaning over the bar with his thick arms, toned from playing Quidditch professionally. 

Percy felt the whisky warm him from the inside, feeling a little buzzed already “He’s a stupid git, so I tossed him along with the bomb from my brother’s shop” he said. It was true, he hated everything he’d done since he finished school. It was no wonder his family didn’t like him. He didn’t even really like himself. 

Oliver was quiet for a pause “wait, what? You threw a smoke bomb… where?” he asked. 

“Stink bomb” he corrected then once again tossed another shot, his last shot of firewhisky back. “Threw it at that lazy bums feet after I scattered papers all around. Should’ve seen their faces, you’d think I’d just turned into a Hippogriff or something” he mumbled.

“Yeah, or something. That’s just not like you” Oliver said. 

Percy winced “aren’t I a Weasley too?” he asked, the fact that he was now extremely tipsy at only 4 o’clock in the evening had something to do with the looseness of his emotions. 

“Of course you are” Oliver replied, looking very concerned now, his tone had gone soft. 

“No, I don’t think I am” Percy’s eyes watered “we protect our own and I just ran, my stupid pride made me leave my family at the most important time.”

“You were at the battle” Oliver said hurriedly. 

“But I still couldn’t protect anyone, Fred, I couldn’t do a thing. I act like I’m so self-important but I’m not. I’m not important, I don’t even think they’d notice I was gone. They hate me anyway” he said. 

“No” Oliver grabbed his arm and Percy felt his warmth wanting to fold into it but pulled back.

“I hate myself so naturally-”  
“Shut up, Percy” Oliver said “you need to calm down, okay? No one hates you, least of all your family. Come on” Oliver lifted Percy from stool to the ground and started pulling him out of the bar.

“Where are we going” Percy said, stumbling a bit. Oliver then wrapped an arm around him and apparated. Percy teetered when they arrived.

“This is my flat,” Oliver said steadying Percy and dumped him on the couch. “Listen, your obviously stressed or something and you looked like you were gonna cry. I don’t think you’d forgive me if I let you cry in front of the entire Leaky Cauldron. That place might as well called the Gossip Cauldron. So cry if you want” Oliver said sitting on the couch beside him.

Percy didn’t cry but turned to face Oliver “you know I had a crush on you pretty much since 4th year at Hogwarts?” he asked instead, throwing Oliver off completely. 

“Oh?” Oliver said, flushing a bit. 

“Yeah, everyone liked you and for a slight moment I was jealous because the twins treated you more like a brother than me. Then I saw you fly and how happy you were when you did and everything. And from then on I pretty much noticed everything. How toned your arse looked in-” Oliver went redder than a Weasley then and covered Percy’s mouth. 

“Stop, wait a minute, since when did you even like men?” Oliver said, he didn’t know how to handle a Percy like this. A Percy who had no filter, the usual Percy was always calculating and thought before he spoke and so straight it was painful. 

“I’m about as straight as feather quill, Olly” Percy said, his eyes a little glazed. 

“And- Oh” Oliver said thinking about it, Percy had always been with Penolope for a while now so of course Oliver would never have seen his interest in men. It’s just Percy was always so strict, so no-nonsense that it hadn’t occured to Oliver to ever ask because he was afraid to offend him so he just assumed things. But this was too much, Oliver had always been pretty open to everyone who interested him and it was obvious who he liked. He was a bloody open book with a sign over his head “this person fancies so-and-so.” 

But Percy simply wasn’t like that, he was closed off, convinced he had to hide to protect himself. Oliver could remember a Percy he met his second year, a painfully shy boy who pretty much floored everybody with ability to remember pretty much everything he’d ever read in a book. He’d never met anyone like him until that little Hermione Granger girl but she still was pretty on par with Percy. They made an odd pair when Oliver started inviting Percy whever he went. 

“I’m sorry” Percy said “I’m a lot drunk so.” Percy shrugged down now and on the verge of crying again. Fuck, Percy looked so tired and skinny then and Oliver realized he was a bad friend. A horrible friend, Percy had been so busy with work so each time Oliver asked if he wanted to sit for a drink he turned it down. He had shrugged it off thinking maybe Percy was fine but just busy. 

“I- do you still have a crush?” Oliver asked, waiting for Percy to reply and hoped he wouldn’t break into sobs. As much as Oliver was prepared to comfort, he hated to deal with crying. 

Percy was quiet and pulled his legs up off the floor and tucked them to his chest. “I’m sorry” he said, looking down. Oliver had no freaking idea now, did he kiss him? Percy was kind of one of those “what if” people he’d thought of for a long time. 

He honestly did like him but always thought it was here nor there. “Don’t be sorry, I like you, I really do” Oliver said sitting next to him. It probably wasn’t the best thing to kiss when he was so drunk and stressed, he wasn’t even thinking straight. 

“Why?” Percy said curiously looking younger than how he usually did. He’d always tried to be a grown up, always. 

Oliver considered this sincerely “I like how your so smart and you know it, I like that you take pride in what you do, I like that your always thinking about how all people have some kind of thing they do that’s important. I like that your stubborn when you need to be but you come out of it when something more important is at stake” he said. 

“Oh” Percy looked small, torn between looking happy or sad. “But not that way?” he asked. 

“What way?” Oliver asked. 

“You know, the I want to sit on your thighs and kiss you sort of way” Percy said. 

“Oh, no I do want that sort of way” Oliver grinned, that sounded awsome especially since Percy’s thighs were amazingly thick and shapely. He bet with the pants off he’d look like a gazelle or something. 

Percy smiled hesitantly then surged forward to kiss him and Oliver barely had time react because Percy’s thighs were suddenly on his lap sideways. His lips were pressed his own and were a tongue quickly parted them. Oliver gasped and eventually pried Percy back for a second. 

“Wait, Percy your drunk. Can we pick this up when your sober?” Oliver asked and Percy looked disappointed.

“I’m not that drunk” Percy said.

“I know but please?” Oliver said. He wanted him to have a clear mind when he wakes up and then they can talk about dating and the things that with especially since he was pretty close to get a hard on just by Percy sitting on him. 

Percy laid against his chest then “okay…” he said. Eventually Percy fell asleep around ten o’clock so Oliver just took him to his bed and went to sleep himself. 

XXX

Percy woke up on a Saturday morning to an arm wrapped around his thin waist. He groaned and looked back and blinked to find himself very close to Oliver Wood. It slowly came to him and he gasped. Oliver’s opened slowly. 

“Hey” he said sleepily and Percy sat up suddenly “oh my Merlin, I am so sorry” he said putting his face in his hands. He said such embarassing things and he’d even jumped into Oliver’s lap. 

Oliver sat up too “it’s fine, do you remember everything?” he asked and Percy reddened and nodded. 

“Do you really want to…” Percy hesitated and Oliver nodded. 

“Yes I would, actually I do like you but um maybe go on a date or two before we y’know” Oliver said chuckling and Percy nodded. 

“I hate to ask but… do you have some clothes I could borrow?” Percy asked “I should probably go and speak to my parents if they’ve even heard” he added. 

“Oh yeah, that’s fine, you can have a shower too. I’ve got an extra toothbrush somewhere” Oliver sat up and went to find Percy some clothing and managed to find some jeans a bit too small for him and a Puddemere United shirt he’d been given before he’d started training full time. He’d literally went up an entire size in muscle. 

“Thanks” Percy said smiling. As soon as Percy was all set to take a shower with some clothing, Oliver went to make some eggs to have with some toast. He’d already dressed in some casual clothing. As soon as he was done making the toast, Percy walked in wearing his shirt and jeans. Oliver swallowed soon, it was little big on him but damn if that wasn’t sexy with his bare feet barely visible as the bottoms of jeans covered his heels. “You really do like me” Percy said catching Oliver in the act of checking him out.

“Well of course I do” Oliver said, Percy had said he hated himself when they met. He’d have to talk to him about that later, Percy smiled brighter than he had in a while. 

“I wonder if my parents even heard about what happened” Percy said as he ducked into his plate, piling eggs on buttered toast. 

“Well, do people throw stink bombs often in the Ministry?” Oliver asked teasingly. 

“No, Ministry is quite uptight about a lot of things. If your not a head of a department your not important and most heads are old farts” Percy shrugged. 

“Hm… well what are you going to do now, then?’ Oliver asked. 

“Dunno yet” Percy said shrugging. Percy looked worried so Oliver didn’t bring it up again. 

“I’ll go with you to your parents house if you want. Actually I kind of want to see their reactions, I’ll bet George will knock himself off his seat in hysterics” Oliver said grinning and Percy cracked a smile too. 

“Be great, haven’t seen him in a while, haven’t seen anyone really cept dad sometimes,” he said. 

“Well then you quitting is a good thing, you can see them more” Oliver said and Percy nodded. They finished eating pretty quickly and brushed their teeth then apparated to the Burrow. Percy wavered at the door a moment before it was flung open and Mrs. Weasley flung herself at Percy in a tight hug. 

“Where have been, Percy. Your father heard about what happened and immedietly went to look for you but we could find you. Someone said you’d been at the Leaky Cauldron and then left. We thought you’d had a break down or something. Goodness” she said rapid fire not giving Percy a single word in edgewise. 

She let him go and turned to Oliver “hello Oliver, want to come in? Thank you for bringing him back to us. Percy… explain” she said, her eyes narrowed as they were ushered in. 

Almost the whole family was waiting at the table for them: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and of course Mrs. Weasley who conjured up extra chairs for Percy and Oliver. Percy swallowed and sat.

“Breakfast?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

“Er, we already ate” Oliver said and Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows and George smirked while Percy reddened from ear to ear. 

“Fine, now Percy, explanations” Mrs. Weasley said sitting down. 

“I was fed up” Percy began telling the story of him smashing the typewriter and scattering papers and yelling at his boss and then quitting and throwing a stinkbomb. He explained that he was done working for the Ministry and didn’t regret qutting or the way he quit a single bit. He then explained that he went to the Leaky Cauldron and got drunk off Firewhisky then Oliver took him home because he was too drunk to get home himself. He left out the rest about Oliver and him confessing and other things. 

There was a pause and then George grinned “I have never been prouder to call you my brother, throwing a stinkbomb in the bloody Ministry of Magic. Brilliant” he said, laughing.

“George” Mrs. Weasley admonished “I won’t lecture you since you seem pretty set that you don’t regret a thing but tell us where you are after doing something rash like that. We were so worried” she said. 

“Yeah, we thought you’d gone mad or something, Perce. It’s so unlike you” Ron said. 

“I think it’s exactly like him” Oliver spoke up and everyone looked up “he’s a bloody spit fire, a Weasley through and through, him and the lot of you” he said. Percy smiled. 

“Well, he’s not wrong. Percy always knows exactly what he wants and it’s not like him to stay some place where he’s not getting what he wants” Ginny said. Mr. Weasley sighed and leaned back. 

“Thank Merlin that’s sorted,” he said then blinked at Percy’s shirt “is that a Puddlemere united shirt?” he asked Percy who blushed, realizing that he knew fully well that Oliver had given him a shirt and that said Wood and his number on the back. 

“Bloody traitor,” Ron crossed his arms, being a Chudley Canons fan meant opposing Puddemere’s team. Percy grinned at him making Ron and the rest of their family a little dumbstruck because nobody had seen Percy smile that big in a long time. 

“Yes, yes it is” Percy leaned on Oliver and grabbed his hand holding in his lap.


	2. Percy's a rebel?

Percy took about a day to get bored of staying at home, he was trying to think about what to do now. What could he do for a job now that he had interest in the ministry? He slumped on the table, closing his eyes trying to think. 

What was he good at? Well writing papers, the minstry made sure of that, he was good always really good at transfiguration in school but he doubted there was much he could do with that. He sighed, he couldn’t think of anything else. 

Once the clock had turned to 4 o’clock, he turned to see the fireplace burn a bright bring and Oliver walked in dusting ash off his robes. “Hi” he greeted. 

“Hi” Percy said a little gloomy, Oliver pulled out a chair and sat at the table eyeing Percy’s attire, some comfortable cotten shorts, a t-shirt, and a jumper. 

“Haven’t been out at all, then?” he asked, “you know I think you always look best in casual clothes, makes you look relaxed and kind of sexy” Oliver said, tucking a stand of hair behind Percy’s ears. 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Percy smiled a little “I’ve been trying to think of what I should apply for. But I’ve come to a realization that I’m not really good at anything unless you count writing papers” he said. 

Oliver frowned “what are you on about, Percy, you’re amazing at a lot of things. You’ve got the most amazing memory of anyone I’ve ever met… actually the only person I can think other than you is probably Olivander.” he considered. 

Percy blinked “do you think Olivander takes apprentices?” he asked. 

“You could ask,” Oliver said, Percy looked excited now. 

“I’ll go get dressed and go see him” Percy said jumping up then going to put on street clothing. 

“Okay, I’ll wait here and when you get back we’ll go on a date” Oliver said and Percy nodded kissing him on the lips before walking and disappearing in a flash of floopowder. 

Percy walked into Olivander’s wand shop, feeling hopeful. Mr. Olivander walked to counter “ah Percy Weasley, haven’t got a problem with your wand, have you?” he asked. 

“No sir, I was wondering something about something different” Percy said, suddenly nervous.

“Well ask away,” Mr.Olivander said, motion his hand. 

“Well I was actually wondering if you ever take apprentices?” Percy asked and Mr. Olivander’s eyebrows rose. 

“You want to learn the art of wandmaking then?” he said. 

“Yes sir, I’m good at transfiguration and my memory is really good” Percy said. 

“I see, useful skills to have as a wandmaker. I don’t usually take apprentices but I am getting old enough that I fear the future of my shop. Are you so serious about wanting to learn that you are willing to do me a favor?” Olivander asked. 

“Of course sir, what favor?” Percy asked. 

“If I teach you enough that I can trust you as a master of wandcraft, continue selling my wands after I die until the last one is left. It would be to my greatest plasure to have them all sold. It is a legacy I would be honored to see carried on. My method of wandmaking is a secret, it is why not many choose to make wands as their profession. A weak wandmaker makes weak wands that will break. My method that I teach is never to leave this shop,” he said. 

“You mean you would give me this shop?” Percy said, floored.

“Yes, I would, I have a feeling about you. I don’t make many wands as bendy and creative as that one. After all, the wand chooses the wizard and your wand chose you for a reason to match it’s purpose. 

“Okay” Percy said breathless. 

“Come tomorrow morning at 10 o’clock,” Olivander said pleasantly and Percy nodded walking out the door stunned. He apparated into his house, Oliver jumped about a foot.

“I thought you left by floo” Oliver said. 

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Percy said vaguely then sat at the table. “So I don’t know how this happened but Oliver said he’d take me on as his apprentice and next thing I know he’s willing me his shop when he dies.”

Oliver blinked once, that was more than he’d ever thought would come out of Percy’s whole trek. Percy had this adorable flush that went from his left ear across his cheekbones and his nose to right ear. It made his freckles stand out and he looked ridiculous fucking cute.

“That’s amazing, Percy,” he said finally and Percy lunged at him and hugged. 

“I know! I couldn’t believe it, why me? There’s nothing all that interesting about me so I wasn’t exactly hoping for much but… oh Merlin, thank you. You gave me the idea” Percy kissed every inch visible from Oliver's hairline to collarbone. “We’re going out to dinner and I’ll pay for everything then if you want I’ll blow you til you forget your own name” he said. 

Oliver choked on his own spit, working against the threat of a semi. “Percy!” he blushed and Percy smirked. “You know how?” Oliver asked as an afterthought. Percy’s face turned sheepish. 

“Er, yeah actually. I hooked up with Donovan Williams in 5th year at the New Years party. I was curious and he was giving me flirty glances all evening so I kind of took advantage. Only some intense snogging and a couple of blowjobs though,” Percy said. 

“Williams? He was a 7th year!” Oliver said, since when had Percy been such a rebel? Fred and George all through their years had a running joke that Percy was probably going to be last Weasley to lose their virginity. Bloody hell, he would have to tell George.

“He wasn’t sixteen yet so it was okay,” Percy said evenly “so? Let’s on our date, yeah?” he said, Oliver laughed and nodded. Yup he had to tell George all about this when he got the chance.


	3. Don't have to try

Oliver sat at the table watching Percy as he sat drawing in a journal, Percy’s thin but calloused fingers were covered in charcoal that he picked up from sketching wands. Since Percy became an apprentice at Ollivander’s he started to sketching all the time, he sometimes got this dreamy look on his face. By that point, Percy was dead to the world until he picked up a pencil and sketched whatever he was thinking about. 

The radio played in the background, some muggle station Percy liked. Oliver couldn’t believe how easy it was to just stare at Percy and not get bored. Percy had recently been acting like a kid, like he’d been trying to be a grown up for so long he just gave up. He let himself laugh, to be lazy, and Oliver was finding it hard not to completely fall utterly in love with him.

Percy was currently chewing on his lip as he concentrated and his barefoot tapped to be the beat of the music, toes curling sometimes. Merlin, he needed to get out for a bit. Oliver stood and Percy turned to look at him, his hair flopping slightly into his big blue eyes. Ah yes, another thing. Percy didn’t keep his hair so neat anymore and it was getting a little longer. Honestly, it was driving Oliver a bit mad because he always wanted to run his hand through it. 

“Going somewhere?” Percy asked, his voice recently lacked the strained professional quality he’d tried so hard to portay earlier but occasionally it returned. It made Oliver a bit to be honest.

“Yeah, I thought I might go walk around Diagone Ally for a bit,” Oliver said. 

“Hm… okay” Percy said looking down at his journal and Oliver slumped a little. He knew he shouldn’t always expect Percy to protest leaving or offering to go with him but really. “Come here, Olly” Percy said and Oliver tentatively walked up. Percy reached up and put his hands on Oliver’s jaw and pulled him down to kiss him. Oliver nearly moaned when Percy slipped his tongue tasting his upper palate making him a bit weak. “You’re too easy to read” Percy said, his eyes looking very much like the twins before a particularly welled planned prank. 

“Well I’m not the one who’s personality seemed to do a complete f-ing 180” Oliver gasped, god Percy was becoming just obscene lately. It’s like the prude never existed even though Oliver knew fully well how meticulously he organized his clothing and practically everything he owned. Even his lazy t-shirts and shorts were spotless and never wrinkled. 

“No but your body has since Quidditch season has started up again… see you when you come back” Percy said looking down at his sketches once again. Oliver turned around to leave in a bit of a daze. 

“Fuck” Oliver said, he found himself outside of the Weasley’s joke shop and went inside. It was busy enough but Oliver went upstairs to George’s office as soon as he saw that Ron was currently doing the register and sales currently. He walked in finding George doing some kind of paperwork but he paused when Oliver walked in. 

“Hey,” he greeted. 

“Hey” Oliver said “so your brother Percy, I think you made some kind of mistake thinking he wasn’t every bit as mischievous and rebellious as everything other Weasley I’ve come across” Oliver said.

“Oh no, what news do you have now?” George said grinning. 

“Percy first blew someone when he was 15” Oliver said grimly and George choked on his own spit. 

“I did need to know that but… wha- 15?” 

“You wanna know who he blew? An f-ing 7th year” Oliver said sagely and George sat back looking astonished. 

“That prat, makin us believe he was a prude” George said “god, can you imagine if mum had known about it? You can imagine the howler he’d get about having sex when he was still underage. Merlin’s Beard” George said. 

“I know, he’s driving me a bit nuts. His hairs all messy today and he’s walking around bare foot with his shorts all loose-fitting. It was all I could to not to jump his bones and he’s been a tease all weekend” Oliver said ranted. 

“Not that I condone you screwing my brother or if you do I don’t want to hear about it but why don’t you just screw him?” George asked. 

“Cause then he’d win wouldn’t he? I come in and he licks his lips and then he gets exactly what he wants. Even today before I left I said I was leaving he looks down after saying okay like he couldn’t care less. Then he looks at my face and gives me the snog of the century” Oliver said running his hand through his hair. 

“I’m not seeing the problem, you want to have sex with him right?” George asked. 

“Yes” Oliver nodded. 

“Than do it, what are you waiting for?” he sighed. 

“Because I want to do it not be made to do it with his little foxy smile. It’s like I’m like I’m finding everything attractive about him and the moment he pushes the right button I just-” Oliver said. 

“That sounds like Percy alright, used to be able to manipulate me and… Fred into doing whatever he wanted. Till we got wiser and he just decided he had to be a grown up. Sounds more like the Percy I knew as kids” George grinned, “it’s a wonder he wasn’t a Slytherin,”

“I don’t know what to do, I can’t tell if he’s as serious as I am,” Oliver said groaning. 

“Percy doesn’t do things halfway, once he’s made a decision it takes alot for him to back out of it. He’s as stubborn as our family gets and he’s not normally apoligetic either. So you can be positive that he’s serious as a heart attack” George said. 

“Okay, I’m gonna head back now then” Oliver said and turned to walk out of the office and down the stairs. 

Ron was stocking some shelves and he was walking down “hey Oliver, catch” he said and Oliver caught a small bottle with his Quidditch Reflexes. He looked down and reddened to see the label: Tingling Lube- guaranteed a tingling sensation. “New adult only Weasley merchandise, Good luck” he winked then turned back to shelving. Oliver marched out of the store and took a moment to calm down before apparating then walking into Oliver’s flat. 

Percy was in the kitchen, stirring some kind of tea “hey, your back” he said. Oliver took off his jacket, shoes, and socks before he walked directly into Percy’s space. He pressed a hard kiss to Percy’s mouth and Percy gave in easily, their tongues battling it out. Oliver put his hands on Percy’s waist then slowly and deliberately worked his hands down over Percy’s pert arse. Once he’d reached there he squeezed making Percy moan a little. 

He got an idea then, he splayed his hands then moved further down Percy’s arse to the meat of his bare thighs and lifted. It was almost easy to lift him, Percy seemed to weigh almost nothing despite how supple everything about him was. 

Percy wrapped his legs around Oliver’s middle and pressed the kiss so deep Oliver felt a bit of teeth and Percy’s hand combed through his hair. “Fuck” Percy broke the kiss panting and it was then that Oliver saw the blush on him and felt the tent in Percy’s jeans poking his diaphragm. 

“You are so sexy, you’ve been driving me crazy all day and all week. I want to take you apart” Oliver said, his erection was now painful against his jeans.

Percy reddened and nodded “okay” he said and Oliver chuckled, he loved that about Percy. He can go from a smart ass to shy in about two seconds especially when Oliver gets… shall we say forceful? “I was hoping you would actually, too nervous to ask so I thought maybe if I looked as appealing as possible…”

“Percy, you’re killing me here, I’ve been taking cold showers almost everyday” Oliver said. 

“Well you didn’t have to hold back so much” Percy sniffed, “I never said I didn’t want to have sex, why didn’t you ask me if you wanted to?” he said looking down down where Oliver was carrying him. 

“Er, being overly competitive as usual” Oliver said and Percy rolled his eyes. 

“I quit, just fuck me into the mattress. See if I try to be sexy for you again” Percy said. 

“Fucking hell, Percy, you don’t even have to try” Oliver said carrying him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't particularly feel like doing smut, so sorry if you wanted it. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the kudos and wonderful comments I received on this fic! I really appreciated it.


	4. No hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I left this one a bit out in the open but I hope you'll forgive with this next chapter. Yes it's extremely cheesy but sometimes we all need a bit of cheese.

 

Percy loved working at Olivanders, Olivander valued his thoughts on the design of new wands and he carefully explained the process of wand making clearly. He loved libraries so being in a place similar to it with heavy tomes on material and files on every wand sold. Plus the slightly cramped towering shelves of wands we fascinating.

 

Percy had been working for Olivander for a few months now, working hard on his skills to design and create a wand. Today, he’d finished his first wand, a dragon heartstring made of Elm with twisting leaf designs on it. 

 

Percy chewed on his lip as Olivander examined it, the man took his time. Looking at every inch of it and feeling it with his fingers before he nodded “marvelous work, dragon heartstring and Elm make a very nice combination for dueling. This is very strong and leafs make for a delicate touch, perhaps this one will be put in the hands of a future auror” Olivander said. 

 

“You mean?” Percy’s heart jumped into his throat, Olivander chuckled. 

 

“Yes, my boy, it is good enough to be sold, more than enough” he added.

 

“Thank you, sir” Percy beamed. 

 

“Thank you for being such a wonderful apprentice, now that I can trust you to make wonderful wands I’d like you to memorize my own wands. So you know their cores and materials” Olivander mentioned. 

 

“Of course,” Percy agreed, knowing the core of a wand is a magical intuition that could be learned which Percy had begun to learn but the wood had to be observed and memorized. 

 

“We’ll start that tomorrow, I want you to put this wand in a box and we’ll make your magical signature. Your first wand is a special thing after all” Olivander said. Percy nodded and took the magic quill wrote his signature out and it imprinted itself on the box. “We’ll put this on the shelves then,” he said.

 

The rest of the day was full of Percy working on designs, rearranging shelves, helping with wand repairs and things. By the end, it was night time and Percy said goodbye to Olivander and left for home. 

 

Percy picked up some fish and chips for himself and a chicken salad for Oliver since it was Quidditch season. He found Oliver on the couch asleep, he set the food on the table and walked to the bedroom. 

 

He took off his slacks, shirt, shoes, and socks and put on some athletic shorts and changed into a t-shirt. He walked back to the couch where Oliver was still sleeping and smirked to himself. 

 

He straddled Oliver’s sleeping form and kiss his lips, Oliver kissed back still in his sleep. Percy run his hand through Oliver short hair as he broke the kiss “Olly” Percy said and Oliver chose then to open his eyes. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful, I need sunglasses” Oliver mumbled and Percy flushed, he loved waking Oliver like this. Oliver took at least a minute to process anything after he woke up. It also meant he had no filter.

 

“Quidditch really knocked you out then?” Percy said, getting up off of Oliver as his boyfriend sat up and looked blearily at his feet. “Move em” Percy moved Oliver’s feet so he could sit on the couch.

 

He took off his container lid for fish and chips and ate a fry as Oliver scrubbed his face. “You brought food?” Oliver asked. 

 

“Chicken salad” Percy nodded and Oliver groaned in forlorn, Percy picked up a fry and held one out for Oliver. He leaned in and opened his mouth. Percy rolled his eyes and stuck it in his mouth. “I also have a cookie for you, sugar-free but they are good” Percy added. 

“I love you,” Oliver said, kissing Percy’s cheeks five times. 

 

“I love you too” he added, Oliver kiss him again, this time on his lips. It was tender peck not meant to lead into anything except to show his affection. Oliver then broke it and dug into his salad “hey, do you… want to get married?” Percy asked. 

 

Oliver choked then and coughed, he set his food down and opened the waterbottle Percy had set on the table along with the salad and downed it. After he’d stopped coughing he looked at Percy “we’ve been dating five months, Percy” he said, coughing again before clearing his throat. 

 

“Well that doesn’t mean anything, we’ve known each other for twelve years at least. We’re twenty-five and I’ve had a crush on you for around that long,” Percy said. 

 

“But after only five months?” Oliver asked “you're serious?” he said, Percy was still on the couch, his blue eyes blazing as he turned in his seat to face him directly.

 

“As a heart attack, c’mon Olly we live together like we’ve always done it. My family treats you like my husband already. Every time I go over their like “where’s Oliver?” Do you not love me like that?” Percy asked, his voice breaking only a little as he doubted himself.

 

“No, I would absolutely like to marry you,” Oliver said without thinking and he was surprised to find it was true. The idea of having Percy always was making his head go to cloud nine. “Merlin, you don’t hesitate anything, do you?” 

 

“Mum and dad got married after three months,” Percy added, looking down at his hands which were so beautifully pale and thin. They’d look better with a ring on one of his fingers.

 

“Seriously?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mum said that when she met dad and started dating him she just knew, she said to follow my instincts and everything about me wants you and that’s it. So?” Percy said, he gripped the couch he sat on tightly to settle his nerves. 

 

“Yes, do you think any jewelry shops are still open?” Oliver asked and Percy blinked. Oliver’s heart was going crazy, he had never thought that Percy would ever say something like this. But he also felt it was right, he could imagine a life with Percy, from boring days of just sitting on the couch to date nights.

 

“Now?” Percy asked. 

 

“Yes, we’re getting rings right now,” Oliver said taking Percy’s hand “you got to ask first but I’m damn sure that I’m the one who’ll go down on one knee,” he said. 

 

“Wait, Oliver, I’m not dressed properly for this” Percy protested. 

 

“Well then put on something because we’re getting rings tonight,” Oliver said, grinning. Percy went to the bedroom and came out wearing jeans and a collared cobalt blue shirt. 

 

Oliver took Percy by the wrist and pulled him to his chest and apparated “now who’s in a rush?” Percy murmured. 

 

“I want a ring so people know I’m yours, tomorrows Saturday so we’ll go over to the Burrow and announce it,” Oliver said and Percy flushed. Oliver pulled him into the jewelry shop. 

 

“Can I help you?” a witch in royal blue robes asked. 

 

“We just got engaged” Oliver explained. 

 

“Congratulations, I’ll show you our collection then?” she asked. 

 

“Please,” Percy said, they took a long time to agree on metal, if they wanted precious stones and type. Finally, they both agreed on a silver set with a small inset ruby in the center. 

 

“I’ll pay,” Oliver said once they’d decide that they wanted that. 

 

“What but I was the one who asked?” Percy said. 

 

“But I’m the one to get down on one knee,” Oliver said. 

 

“Oh for the love of” Percy sighed “fine, you pay this but the wedding ceremony is on me,” he said. 

 

“If I get to pay for the reception” Oliver grinned. 

 

“So you are fine with the whole works?” Percy asked. 

 

“Pretty sure Mrs. Weasley would chew me out if we didn’t do all the bells and whistle for her second son to get married’s wedding. She loves that stuff, doesn’t she?” Oliver asked. 

 

“See? Your family already” Percy said then paled “oh no, we have to invite your parents over on Saturday too.”

 

“I’ll owl them the second we get home,” Oliver said and signed the paper and placed his first payment of their rings on the table. They walked down the street of Diagon Ally

 

“This is happening really fast,” Percy said. 

 

“That’s what I said” Oliver laughed “but I’m fine with it, Percy you’re it. We argue and tease each other, your hot as hell, and the only reason I never noticed until now is that you got it in your head you had to be something you aren’t.” 

 

“That was stupid, wasn’t it? I wanted to Minister of Magic but not after everything I’ve been through,” Percy said, running a hand through his slightly longer hair. 

 

“Even at Hogwarts, your sass rivaled anyone else’s though, why do you think I liked to hang out with you so much?” 

 

“Honestly, it was of the mysteries of my years at Hogwarts, we were nothing alike and I was never a fun person to hang out with” Percy shrugged. 

 

“It’s because you were so… sassy and I dunno, I was just attracted to your wit and how sometimes you let that faqade fall and you would get drunk with me,” Oliver flushed then took out the ring and got down one knee. “Percy, will you marry me?” he said. 

 

“Yes,” Percy said offering his hand and Oliver slipped the perfectly fitted ring on his finger. “Now let me put on yours” he added. Oliver stood and handed him his own box with his ring and Percy slipped his on then kissed his hand. 

 

“What a weird day” Oliver said “we left our food” he added. 

 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Percy shrugged, holding Oliver’s hand tightly “my heart’s too full,” he said. 

 

Oliver swung their hands as they walked down the street “this is like some romantic comedy know?” he said.

 

“I like those, gives you more faith in humanity that way,” Percy said, “how are we going to tell my parents?” 

 

“I say we just put our hands out with our fingers and let them figure it out,” Oliver said, Percy smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they get engaged. 
> 
> Let's be upfront about things. 
> 
> Is this a lead up to things falling apart? NO
> 
> Do they still get married? YES
> 
> Is five months a little early to be getting married? Maybe but some people marry after like a week. 
> 
> Will there be Angst? Probably a little since Percy does struggle occasionally which we will get to see later.
> 
> This is my idea of Percy that completely dominates after he quits his job and quits his false pompous facade. This Percy is done with the bull shit that he'd taken for years before. He doesn't care what's practical or socially acceptable, he just wants to marry Oliver so he asked.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments. Laters


	5. Emergency Weasley Sibling Meeting

 

Percy stood in their flat’s kitchen stirring milk into his tea, looking at the silver ring with a ruby in it. He’d taken it off when he went to bed but as soon as he got up he slipped it on. He held out his hand watching it glint with a goofy grin on his face.

“You ready?” Oliver asked as soon he walked into the kitchen, fully dressed in jeans and a casual button up while Percy wore jeans, a soft looking t-shirt, and hoodie. 

 

“Yup,” Percy nodded and drank some more of his tea before setting it into the sink. Oliver offered his hand and Percy took it, interlacing their fingers together. Oliver held his hand apparating them to the Burrow. 

 

“I’m not going to let go,” Percy said. 

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow “alright,” he said, he wasn’t nervous about telling them really. 

The moment Percy and Oliver announced they were dating, George had sighed loudly saying ‘thank Merlin,’ because apparently, Percy needed someone more interesting than ministry officials and mediwitch/wizards to date.Percy only glared coldly until his mother announced her approval.

 

“I love you” Percy said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

“Love you too” Oliver said, puzzled, Percy was obviously a little nervous though he had no reason to be. It might strain for the same reason Percy keeps the apartment so clean, he gets anxious about a mess. Worried that he’ll lose something. Worried about being useful.

 

Oliver opened the door to the Burrow, greeting Mrs. Weasley as she walked to greet them. “Sit down dears, your parents got here a few moments ago,” she told Oliver then kissed Percy on the cheek. 

 

Percy looked a bit surprised at the act but he smiled “okay mum” he said and Oliver led Percy to sit at the large table. Percy finally lets go of his hand when Oliver greeted his parents. “Not that we aren’t happy to be here but is there some important announcement?” his father asked. 

 

Oliver had to fight the flush that threatened to come up but Percy didn’t have the same power and reddened. “Actually yes,” Oliver said and Percy looked at him sharply. 

 

“Now?” Percy asked. 

 

“Well, they are going to notice as soon as we pick our utensils” Oliver whispered to him and Percy sighed then nodded. They both held up their hands toward the middle of the table, Hermione gasped and cupped her hands over her nose. 

 

“Congratulations,” she said and it took the rest just a few seconds more to react. 

 

“Percy” Ginny beamed. 

 

Percy smiled then looked at Mrs. Weasley who was smiling widely “wonderful… I, oh I’m speechless” she wiped her eyes which were tearing up. 

 

“Wonderful, that’s amazing Olly, Percy,” Mrs. Wood said and Mr. Wood smiled encouragingly.

 

“Second in the family, he beat you to it, Charlie,” Mr. Weasley chuckled, Charlie was a rarity as was Bill to be able to make it the Burrow.

 

“Ah well, I’ll probably be last, I expect Ginny or Ron will be next though” Charlie grinned. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn’t have looked more like tomatoes if they were covered in marinara sauce. 

 

Ron was the first to recover clearing his throat “so who’s wearing white?” he asked. 

 

Percy and Oliver met each other’s gazes “I proposed” Percy said. 

 

“But I got down one knee,” Oliver said. 

 

“I’m paying for the Wedding,” Percy added. 

 

“Yes, and me the ceremony,” Oliver said. 

 

“Well do you want to wear white or black?” Percy added then Oliver considered it. 

 

“You know what, I probably look better in black robes” Oliver admitted. 

 

“Then I’ll take white,” Percy said, Oliver nodded decidedly “er so, I think you assumed something here since pretty much everyone in Percy’s and my immediate family is here,” he said looking around, even little Teddy was sitting on Harry’s lap. 

 

“Well, mum sent Fleur and I a letter saying that you probably had something important to say because Oliver invited his parents especially” Bill explained. 

 

“Bill was thinking of not going because well obvious reasons” Fleur gestured to her heavily pregnant belly “but I said it was most likely an engagement announcement” Fleur mentioned, leaning back “congratulations to you both.”

 

“Thank you,” Percy said. 

 

“I figured too, I’ve never seen Percy like this, he wears casual clothes in front of you” Charlie admitted. 

 

“I wore casual clothes” Percy argued. 

 

“Yeah, to bed,” George said, “what happened to all yours slacks?”

 

“Fine, Olly says I look good in casual clothes and they’re comfortable so I wear them,” Percy said, Oliver flushed. 

 

“Well, I’d like to thank him personally for removing the stick from Percy’s arse” Ron began.

 

“Ron!” Percy and Hermione glared at him. 

 

“So, on a better topic, how’s working at Ollivander's?” Harry asked. 

 

Percy perked up instantly “fantastic! It’s all really fascinating” he said, launching into an explanation of what he did every day at Ollivander's and Oliver smiled. He liked seeing Percy so passionate. 

 

After most people finished dinner, the family dispersed into different groups. “Oh, Percy” Mrs. Weasley said as she brought him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad for you,” she said. 

 

“Thanks, mum,” Percy said. Molly’s eyes water as she separated from him, holding onto his shoulders. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“I’m so happy you came back to us, that’s all, for so long I wondered if I’d lost you fo-for good,” she said, wiping the tears away and Percy’s eyes turned misty.

 

“I…oh mum I’m so” Percy’s heart constricted, what on earth was he doing. He just got engaged, he shouldn’t be crying. “I always wanted to come back so many times and I just-” Percy covered his mouth and his nose like a feeble attempt at blocking a tsunami of emotion. “I failed to protect G-Ginny and then I- left you- a-and Ron was in the hospital and-” the words had come out and suddenly the sadness he’d held in for almost four years of being worthless, abandonment, and loneliness came out.

 

Fat tears poured out and then he couldn’t stop, he sobbed “I’m sorry,” he said desperately. Trying to stop the tears from coming but it was like trying to stop a river with a broomstick. He held his breath to stammer the sobs and his shoulders tremored.

 

“Percy, Percy, stop holding your breath. It’s fine, darling” mum said and he couldn’t hold it anymore. “We’ve already forgiven you for everything, we forgave you so long ago. I’m sorry, I never meant to make you sad by bringing it up.”

 

Percy shook his head “I know, I know” he stuttered out. 

 

“Percy” Oliver appeared by his side and Percy, without thinking pulled him to him and Oliver carded a hand through his hair as Percy sobbed into his shirt. “Don’t worry, Mrs. Weasley, this has been a long time coming. Not your fault” he said. 

 

“Oh Percy, you take care of him” Mrs. Weasley reluctantly left them alone and Oliver guided Percy to a more secluded section of the Burrarmchairn arm chair. Percy found himself in Oliver’s lap leaning against him as his sobs got quieter and his tears stopped coming so much. 

 

“I’m-”

 

“If the next word is sorry, you better not open your mouth,” Oliver said and Percy shut it. “That night when I took you home from the bar, I knew you were keeping something inside. I don’t know if you remember it much but you said you hated yourself” he said. 

 

“I used to” Percy corrected, his voice strained. 

 

“Well I love you so you’re not allowed to anymore,” Oliver said. 

 

“I wish I’d started crying at home, I cried in front of mum,” Percy said. 

 

“Your brother’s all looked like I’d kicked their dead puppy when I told them to let me handle you instead of them coming to comfort you” Oliver said and Percy flushed red. 

 

“Even worse” Percy said. 

 

“Percy, I’d like it if you would talk to someone about this” Oliver said “I want you to be as happy as you can possibly be when we get married. I want you to like yourself and not just ‘not hate yourself’” Oliver said. 

 

Percy swallowed “okay,” he agreed. 

 

“Great” Oliver said, kissing him “do you feel calmer now?” he asked. 

 

“I’ve got a head ache and I’m really thirsty but yes” Percy said. 

 

“We’ll get you some potion and some water then” Oliver said standing up from the couch with Percy in his arms earning  spluttering objections from his fiance. 

 

“Put me down” Percy demanded as Oliver carried him like a blushing bride toward the kitchen where Ron and Bill turned to them like a homing beacon. 

 

“Percy, are you okay, did something happen-” Ron put a hand over Bill’s mouth.

 

“You need some head ache potion? Maybe some pepper up?” Ron asked then released Bill in a hurry “are you 6? You licked me!” 

 

“Yes, please... Olly!” Percy smacked his chest before Oliver returned him to his feet.

 

Ron went to the cabinet to get two potions, Percy down the first for a head ache and sighed as his head stopped pounding and then the pepper up. His ears steamed for a minute but he felt much better. 

 

Percy sat at the table trying to monitor his embarassment levels, refraining from how much he wanted to run away when Ginny came in looking a little wide eyed. “Would you believe it was just left over anguish?” he asked. 

 

“No” Ron answered “nice try, Percy,” Oliver handed him a drink of cold water. 

 

“I think I’ll go find my parents then” Oliver told him, kissing the hand with his ring on it. 

 

“Olly, don’t leave” Percy begged and Oliver laughed. 

 

“Just talk to them, I’m leaving you in safe hands,” Oliver whispered, Percy sighed and nodded. 

“So, someone grab George and Charlie then we can let the emergency Weasley sibling meeting commence” Ron said rather officially and Percy couldn’t refrain from moaning in despair at how much he didn’t want to have this conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been awhile since I've updated, busy with college and stuff. I really like this story as Percy has always been an intriguing character and he always struck me as clever but trying to be something he's not. I like characters that go through a self-reflection journey, realizing that they have more worth than they've ever known.
> 
> That's why my favorite characters are:
> 
> Ron (because he deserves so much more credit than he's gotten in the fandom)  
> Percy (so immensely human who made a mistake but owned up to it)  
> Draco (flung into something he had no choice over)  
> and   
> Dudley (because he's so flawed but you see that he realized at the end that his parents are wrong. It's hard to go against something you've been told your entire life.)
> 
> Another note, I hate bashing! It's the biggest cop-out in writing I've ever seen. I think of many characters as real people and it's almost like bullying and no one likes a bully. Bashing character's that don't deserve to be bashed is ridiculous. It's like turning not evil characters mean and it's just disgusting so I don't support it or write it!
> 
> If you are a writer, please don't bash characters, it will literally turn off many readers to your stories. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and kudos, it really keeps me going. In fact, the comments on the latest chapters gave me the encouragement and reminder to do this chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> Does anyone like to do beta? I just don't have the time to go over and fix every mistake though I do try to get most of them. If you are up to the task I'd love to have someone do it. It would be pretty simple too, just getting grammar mistakes and errors then fixing them.


	6. Chapter 6

“Thank you for coming to the Weasley sibling meeting, the topic of the meeting happens to be our favorite geeky brother, Percy,” Ron said with good humor but it became obvious that he was serious about getting to the bottom of the anguish that Percy had let out in front of his family. 

“You want me to fix your eyes up, Percy? They’re very red and puffy” Ginny asked. 

“Please” Percy nodded and Ginny muttered the spell and he felt a cooling sensation on his whole face. 

“Much better” Ginny smiled and he smiled too. 

“So start talking,” George said.

Percy stared at the table trying to summon the same courage he managed with Oliver. He could always talk to Olly “since-...” Percy clammed up again then breathed in then out. “Since V-Voldemort returned and I left the family for so long I felt like an idiot. The moment I pulled my head of- well, you know, I wanted to come back. For the entire year, I wanted to come back but I kept replaying how it would go in my head, how much everyone hated me as much as I hated myself. For so long I just wanted to do something to…” his breath hitched and his eyes watered again. 

He felt someone’s arms around him, discovering long hair and slenderness of them he assumed Ginny but he didn’t dare look up. “To end it all, I convinced myself that you guys wouldn’t mind so much if you never s-saw me again” he sobbed.

“Like hell!” Charlie “everyone was torn up, mum in a million pieces, we-” Charlie paused, seeming choked up that Percy looked up tentatively. Bill looked destroyed and like he might start crying even though he, being the eldest, never cried. Ron looked sad and angry and like he may cry too but above all he was quiet.

“Keep going, he’s not finished,” Ginny said and Ron nodded.

“But when the battle was going on, I knew I had to go even if you guys hated me. I was so relieved when you took me back but then I felt more hopeless because Fred and-” Percy shook his head, determined to finish. “And I felt like I should have been there, then everything went back to business as usual and I felt like I needed to stay away. You guys didn’t like me that much anyway,” Percy said. 

George looked pissed at that “we love you, Percy,” he said firmly and Percy nodded. 

“I know, I know everyone here loves me but for the longest time, I convinced myself you didn’t. I hated myself so much but then I decided to quit being a slave for the ministry and it was like waking up. Then I fucked up and told Oliver everything, that I thought he was hot and… well, you know the rest. That’s all” Percy added. 

“We’re Weasley’s, we love and protect our own and Percy when it came down to it you came to fight with us,” Bill said and Percy smiled, smiling tears that had collected again from his face.

“I know you think you’re the only one that’s felt like that but it may comfort you that I’ve felt pretty worthless too,” Ron said “I mean for different reasons but you’re not the only one who’s turned their back on people they love,” he said. 

Percy hadn’t thought about it, he’d never even considered that Ron would feel the same. That he, being the youngest boy, right before a girl that his mother had been waiting for would feel unwanted. “Ron, you never-”

“Ah let’s not get into that, you’ll make me start crying too,” Ron said, looking away after his eyes started watering a bit “every single one us is important, okay? Because our parents love us and extend that love as many people as they can including Harry, Hermione, Teddy, and now Fleur. I think it’s a Weasley thing that definitely needs continuing” Ron added. 

“We tend to collect people, don’t we?” Charlie laughed. 

“A bit” Percy laughed “Gin, mind fixing my face again?” he asked. 

“No problem” Ginny agreed “so this wedding is going to end up twice as spectacular as Charlie and Fleur’s. Ready for it? Your high profile now” she commented.

“Well, how was Charlie and Fleur’s?” Percy asked turning to his oldest brother.

Everyone paused and Percy slumped a little, he’d missed one of his brother’s most important days of his life and for what? Pride. “It’s okay, Percy, all in the past and it was spectacular. Now mum and dad have lots of war compensation and dad’s higher position at the ministry so money is no object.”

Percy felt a bit drained for a moment “oh no,” he said.

“Good luck,” George said. 

“I can’t wait” Ginny beamed proudly.

Xxx

Percy was a little bored as he sat at the front desk in Ollivander’s, he had his sketchbook in front of him with no ideas. He hadn’t realized just how much of the business in Diagon Alley especially specialty shops like this depended on first years getting their things. 

Most of the daily business they got was rare with a few broken or chipped wands that needing mending or replacing. But most of the time it was quiet which Percy liked but he also hated depending on the day. 

So when he heard the bell he perked, he recognized Hestia Jones “hello Hestia,” he greeted warmly and she returned his smile. 

“Hello Percy, so rumors are true then? Ollivander finally took an apprentice?” she said.

“Yes and I am permitted to find or mend your wand, having troubles?” he asked and she looked behind her.

“Um, just a moment,” she said walking toward the door “for goodness sake, Dudley, get in here,” she said and dragged a man about Harry’s age, 18 or 19 years old. He was tall and lanky like Ron is and his eyes were a piercing blue. He was wearing distinctly muggle clothing, jeans, a t-shirt and trainers that had a star on them. 

The man was handsome too with blonde hair looking intentionally mussed but he looked nervous. “Hestia, I don’t think this will help me,” he complained.

“Then it won’t hurt to test it, all hypothetical, Dudley here is probably a muggle” Hestia explained. 

Percy raised an eyebrow “so you take him to a wand shop?” he asked. 

“He can read our papers, he’s seen dementors, cups have been broken in his presence” Hestia said. 

“My mum can read papers too and Caitlin was with me when they broke too” Dudley pointed out. 

“Yes but Caitlin wasn’t nearly exploding with anger at her father now was she?” Hestia said. 

“So you want to test if a wand will work for him?” Percy asked, intrigued. 

“Yes,” Hestia nodded.

“Excellent” Percy pulled out four boxes of a few of Ollivander’s wands and one of his own. “Let’s try it on the wand the least likely to explode on a muggle, this will tell if you're a wizard or not,” he said offering the wand to Dudley. 

Dudley hesitated before taking it gingerly “it’s not a snake, Dudley, you’ve got to grip it” Hestia said and Dudley gripped the wand. 

“Give it a wave,” Percy said and Dudley waved it and the wand gushed out water that iced an entire shelf over. “Congratulations, you are a wizard,” he said. 

Dudley paled and stared at the shelf “I’m so sorry, I’ll clean it up” he said setting the wand down like it bit him. 

“Hey, it’s okay” Hestia took his arm. 

“Happens all the time, really, amazing that it made ice. You might be really good at charms, in that case, give this one a whirl” Percy said holding out one of his. It was his first ash wand, thin with a solid base and had ice like designs on it. 

Dudley was more hesitant than the first time but took it and Percy smiled when it seemed to look just perfect in his hand. He waved it in a circle and his eyes widened as a blue light zipped out of his wand and sparkled beautifully. 

“That’s the one,” Percy said, beaming “so what is your full name? I’d like to know the owner of the wand I created” he said. 

“Oh, um Dudley Dursley,” Dudley replied, looking not excited about being a wizard but was elated by the display the wand had displayed.

“Dursley?” Percy said tilting his head, that rang a bell and then his jaw dropped open as soon as he realized whom exactly he was talking to. If Harry, Hermione, and Ron had certainly grown into their skin eventually then Dudley had not only grown into his skin but seemed to shed his skin with a new body like a reptile. 

“Strapping isn’t he?” Hestia grinned pulling Dudley by the arm, Dudley stuttered a little.

“He could be on Witch Weekly” Percy commented then flushed “speaking objectively, of course, I’m getting married,” he said showing her his ring. 

“Really? I hadn’t heard?” Hestia asked, Dudley similar to a tomato, somehow not used to the kind of attention he was being given.

“Yes, to Oliver Wood,” Percy said, smiling broadly as he looked at his ring. 

“Ooh, I’m happy for you” Hestia grinned.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to send you a wedding invitation,” Percy said, “so um, what are you going to do about Dudley now that he’s um not a muggle,” he asked looking at Dudley. 

“Probably give my parents a bloody heart attack, not that it would do much. I’m gay, quit college, and I’m a musician so why not make it official so they have more of a reason to disown me” Dudley said suddenly gaining a lot more personality than Percy expected. 

“Dudley lives with me for now, he’s a good roommate so I guess I’ll have to teach him how to be a wizard,” Hestia said. 

“You just like to keep me around because you can walk around with just a bra and underwear and I won’t bat an eye,” Dudley said. 

“A gay roommate has many benefits” Hestia shrugged "guess we better get some spell books, huh?" she looked to Dudley.

"I guess" Dudley said sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really caught up in college homework but hopefully, this chapter will be acceptable.  
> Enjoy!


	7. Delphiniums

Dudley stood in Diagon Alley feeling a bit like a sore thumb, dressed in dark jeans and a button up while everyone around him was dressed in cloaks. He felt a bit like he’d stepped into Lord of the Ring or something similar. Especially since the building he was standing in front had colorful sparks, bangs, and moving things all around it. 

 

He was a bit intimidated, to be honest, was this really the place Hestia had told him to go? She’d suggested he needed to get used to Diagon Alley, it was the magical hub of Britain after all and he was magic. At the moment though, his wand felt more like a fancy drumstick, it was even the same length as his actual drumsticks. 

 

“Fuckin hell” he muttered then opened the door, momentarily blinded almost like he’d never seen color before now. A dodged small children every which way, trying to figure out where on earth auror grade smoke powder would be?

 

He walked through the tall shelves and found the signs might as well have been in another language. They ‘Whizzbangs, Tontongue Toffee…’ Dodging a group of children for what might have been the umpteenth time, Dudley bumped into a shelf and knocked something off which rolled conveniently underfoot. 

 

He didn’t hit the floor miraculously and instead fell into someone arms, deliciously well-built biceps actually. The face of said person was also not bad at all “don’t come here too often do you?” the shaggy red head asked. 

 

Dudley stared at the moving dragon tattoo that curled on the man’s neck “if this is a dream, it’s a damn good one, don’t wake me up” he muttered and the guy grinned. 

 

“Your a sight, as well,” he said, putting Dudley upright “I’m Charlie” he greeted. 

 

“Dudley,” he said, flushing slightly “I don’t suppose you know where to get auror grade smoke powder?” he asked mildly. 

 

“Sure, you're on the wrong floor for that” Charlie said “you an Auror?” he asked.

 

“Nope, my friend, Hestia is” Dudley explained “she forced me into running errands because apparently, I need to get acquainted with Diagon Alley,” she said. 

 

“You don’t sound foreign” Charlie said leading him up the stairs “and I know Hestia, she’s a riot.”

 

“I’m not, I thought I was a muggle till recently,” Dudley said.

“How’s that work?” Charlie asked, “even muggle borns get their letters to Hogwarts and most of them haven’t a clue they were wizards.”

 

“Um well, Hestia dragged me to St. Mungos and they said it had something to do with how I was raised. Sort of a fight or flight situation, in my cousin’s case, it was fight, so his magic went haywire protecting him. Mine was flight or more shut down, we had a charged household where I wasn’t really allowed to be a kid” Dudley explained. 

 

“Hang on,” Charlie paused as they got to the first floor “are you Harry’s cousin?”

 

“Seems like everyone I meet knows Harry” Dudley said after he nodded. 

 

“Well, of course, he’s kind of hero in our world. Percy told me you got a wand from the shop the other week. Not wait, we were talking about your magic” Charlie shook his head “um, I’m a Weasley by the way if it wasn’t obvious.”

 

“I guessed after you mentioned Harry,” Dudley said “and yeah, my magic’s a lot better when my family was in hiding I kind of had a meltdown of sorts and managed to break pretty much everything in the kitchen. It tipped Hestia and Daedalus off but they didn’t make a big deal out of it.”

 

“I’d imagine they had the perspective not to, from what I heard your family raised you to be terrified of magic. It’s like the equivalent of my brother getting turned into the spider when he gets a bloody panic attack over them,” Charlie nodded sagely. 

 

“Thank you,” Dudley said, flushing “I didn’t expect everyone to be so...understanding” he said. 

 

Charlie was silent for a pause “I think parents can raise their kids to do horrible things and to go against them is difficult. It makes me feel even luckier that even if I didn’t grow up having much wealth wise I was loved and my opinions were respected” he said. 

 

“Yeah, I’m glad Harry had your family too if he didn’t then I’m not sure… there’s only so much a person can take being miserable” Dudley said.

 

Charlie nodded then cleared his throat “um, so uh if I remember right the powder should be in the corner here” he said leading to a set of shelving labeled “Auror grade.” 

 

“Thanks for helping me out,” Dudley said. 

 

“Course,” Charlie said.

 

“Well I’ve got some other stuff to find so I’ll see around, I guess,” Dudley said then turned to walked down the stairs. 

“You aren’t going to actually let him leave?” George asked over Charlie’s shoulder, he jumped. 

 

“George” he hissed “you scared the hell out of me,” he said. 

 

“Yeah, whatever” he waved his hand “anyway, well? You should ask him out or something, he’s wandering around Diagon Alley, alone,” he said. 

 

“I… shit,” Charlie said then ran door the stairs forcing a few children to dive to side, “uh Dudley, you mind if I join you?” he called out. 

 

Dudley looked at him as he placed his purchase on the counter to pay for it and smiled. “Not at all,” he said. 

 

Xxx

 

“Do you have a preference for a color scheme?” Molly asked Olly and Percy at the kitchen table. It was just them over for lunch, Olly dressed in his after practice clothes of shirt and jeans. Percy was in his work clothes still. 

 

“Hm…” Olly considered “not really, Percy?” he asked. 

 

“Um…” Percy flushed “I think I always liked that scheme that muggles have, the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. It’s kind of pretty” he said. 

 

  
“I love that idea, Percy” Molly beamed “then blue roses? Or should we do some bright blue delphiniums? Oh, that would be beautiful” Molly said. 

 

“I like the delphiniums” Percy nodded “I was also hoping to do something on my robes to go with the theme” he added.

 

“I have this beautiful clip that your father gave me before we got married. It might be just the thing. Do you like the idea of putting it in your hair or would you want it on your robe?” she asked.

 

Percy paused then beamed “I could grow out my hair and we could put it in” he said excitedly and Oliver was left behind as they worked out plans for the cake, decorations, and things. 

 

Xxx

 

Charlie had heard descriptions of Harry’s cousin and none of them were flattering. Things like enormous, pig-like, rude, stupid, but not one of them was akin to what he saw now. Dudley had a lean frame that was clearly earned and if his quips were anything to judge by her certainly wasn’t an idiot. 

 

“I don’t think I pictured you right in my mind” Charlie commented as they walked down Diagon Ally.

 

“If Harry told you what I was like then there’s a chance that it’s exactly right” Dudley commented looking at his list “so where can I get potions ingredients?” he asked. 

 

“That’d be Slug and Jigger’s Apothecary” Charlie responded.

 

“Lovely name, it’s even got slugs in it, mother will be so pleased” Dudley commented a little snidely but somehow Charlie liked it.

 

“Yeah, wizards tend to be a little over-creative sometimes. And your clearly not what Harry described” Charlie explained.

 

“Yes I was,” Dudley shook his head “I mean obviously I lost a good amount of weight and wised up a bit but that is how I was” he said. 

 

“Well then I don’t care what you were like,” Charlie said, admittedly without thinking, and Dudley’s brows shot up then he smiled. 

 

“Good, so where’s this Slug place?” he asked and Charlie led him to the place.

 

After getting the potion ingredients, they left “What’s next on our list?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Um…” Dudley looked down “pet shop?” he tilted his head “stop being stubborn and get an owl already, you stubborn sod… Love Hestia” Dudley rolled his eyes. 

 

“Um well there’s an owl emporium and then there’s the Menagerie for the more… let’s say exotic pets” Charlie said.

 

“Well, Menagerie is the closest,” Dudley said “come on,” he said. The Magical Menagerie was just as cramped, smelly, and noisy as Charlie remembered it. A witch with heavy black-rimmed glasses as they walked in and continued petting a purple cat. 

 

Charlie hated cramped spaces like this but kept quiet as Dudley looked at things with an interesting look then paused to glance at Charlie “you look anxious, you don’t have to wait with me” Dudley said. 

 

“I’m fine, I just... “

 

“I know what claustrophobia looks like,” Dudley said “I get it,” he said.

 

“With a family like mine, it’s a constant and it’s not that bad,” Charlie said. 

 

“Yeah but this place is more cramped than the other places,” Dudley said then paused at the “bird” section of the shop. There were a few cages of some owls. “Oh, hello,” he said to a little crow settled on top of a cage. 

 

The crow tilted it’s head and then down, Dudley held out his arm and the crow landed gracefully. “Good choice, smart one he is” the witch said. 

 

“Can he carry letters?” Dudley asked, grinning at the sudden friend he’d made by simply saying hello. 

 

“Of course,” she agreed. 

 

“I’ll take him then, he’ll blend in better than an owl in London anyway,” Dudley said, reaching up petting the little crow which he enjoyed immensely. He paid for his new companion and left with Charlie who relaxed as they left. 

 

“You gotta name for him?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Hm… not really. What about Edgar? Oh, wait, no, that’s a raven. Then Alfred Hitchcock, yeah that’s a good name” Dudley said with a grin. 

 

“Is that supposed to be a reference?” Charlie asked. 

 

“How are you wizards and witches not absolutely bored to death?” Dudley responded “it’s honestly appalling that you haven’t picked up on television,” he said. 

 

“Um my dad likes muggle stuff but he could never get the tele- that thing to work,” Charlie said. 

 

“Well of course not, you need to plug it in,” Dudley said “electricity,” he said. Charlie tilted his head at that and Dudley rolled his head. “Maybe I’ll show it to you, Hestia was absolutely transfixed when I first bought a tv to our apartment. We’re just roommates. Anyway, it’s amazing she went back to work the next day” he said. 

 

“If it’s really that entertaining, I might see this telefish.”

 

“Television, or tele. So in the interest that I’ve seen where your brothers work, where do you work?” Dudley asked checking his list once again. 

 

“Dragon reserve in Romania but I’ve actually requested to get transferred to the Scottish reserves for a while” Charlie explained.

 

“Wow, so how are real dragons?” Dudley asked. 

 

Charlie grinned and explained avidly as they finished Dudley’s shopping list and decided to take a break at the Leaky Cauldron. 

 

“I think my favorite is the Blue-Backed Whiptail” Charlie finished his long rant which Dudley listened with rapt interest.

 

“That’s not suprising,” Dudley said. 

 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Well blue is your color isn’t it,” Dudley said.

 

Charlie looked, he didn’t have any blue on and his eyes hazel, not the bright blue that Ron’s were. “My color? I mean blue is a pretty color but I don’t get what you're trying to say” he said, thinking maybe it’s a muggle thing. 

 

“You can’t be serious, your signature is blue, aura, trail or whatever it is,” Dudley said. 

 

Charlie raised his eyebrows “I haven’t a clue what you mean.”

 

“You mean wizards can’t see it?” Dudley asked, his eyes wide with revelation. 

 

“Um, no, could you describe it?” Charlie asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to have a chapter on just Dudley but I added on what Percy was doing in the meantime. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments keep me alive so... thank you!


	8. It's like a requirement

“Okay, so tell Percy what you told me,” Charlie said, after Dudley had mentioned something that he had thought was the typical thing to Charlie, he said they should ask Percy. Percy was one of smartest people Charlie knew besides Hermione, whoever that was. 

 

“I’ll go make some tea then” Oliver Wood, Percy’s fiance said and Dudley nodded. 

 

“That would be nice, thank you,” he said “it’s um, I thought it was normal” he admitted to Percy. 

 

“You should go a bit more depth into this than just that, what exactly do you see?” Percy asked, giving him a smile, the fact that Percy and Oliver were dressed in normal, or muggle, clothing helped Dudley relax a little. 

 

“I see like this colored mist around people, it comes off wizards like waves. Only people with magic, I always assumed everyone could see it or at least people like me and my parents who know about wizards” Dudley said.

 

“Dudley, I need to take a deep breath and then let it out,” Percy said and Dudley did as he told a few times. “It’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong,” he said gently. Percy’s mist was a nice burgundy, calm and languid. His mist formed these curling shapes that furled and unfurled. 

 

“I know, I just… donwannabeafreak” Dudley mumbled. 

 

Percy frowned then Oliver set their tea down in front of them as well as a tray of honey, milk, and sugar. “Thanks, love,” he said to Oliver then turned back to Dudley “that’d be your parents talking. That’s what they called Harry, right? A freak.”

 

Dudley stared down at his tea, watching it steam “I know he’s not a freak, wizards, and witches, they just are. I am one and I’m good with that, really I am now that I’ve had time to think. But…”

 

“I’ll stop you for a second there,” Charlie said “if you think that because of some special ability that makes a freak among wizards, think again. There’s a lot of wizards who have extra abilities, a metamorphmagus can change their skin and hair color at will for one. It’s cool” he said. 

 

“He’s right, plus in our family, it’s like a requirement” Percy laughed “but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of people being able to see magic, at least that’s it sounds like. What does Harry’s er magic look like?” he asked. 

 

Dudley considered this “bright green but a black stripe” he said. 

 

“Black stripe?” they all mimicked.

 

“Yes, Harry’s usual magic is green like the color of his eyes and tends to spiral off him and when he’s angry the spiral will coil like a snake meant to strike. But that black stripe felt like… like it was alien to the rest of him, it didn’t feel like anything, just would drift. It felt like a dying part of him or something. To be honest, I was terrified of that blackness, if most magic is mist then that black part was more like ink” Dudley said crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Charlie and Percy locked eyes with each other with a look of revelation “Dudley could have known all along that Harry was a Horcrux” Charlie said. 

 

“What?” Oliver and Dudley asked, confused. 

 

Percy hesitated then said “that’s Voldemort’s secret to why he stayed around even after he was actually killed, he made himself 8 Horcruxes, splitting his own soul into 7 pieces and placing them into things like a snake and a locket. Harry was an accident though because when it rebounded a piece of Voldemort went in him anyway. When they fought, Harry was killed but survived, effectively killing the Horcrux that was it in him” Percy explained. 

 

“So your saying that black ink was part of Voldemort?” Oliver asked, shocked. 

 

“Yes,” Percy nodded “and keep that to yourself? It’s um a family secret kind of thing” he said. “And considering what you’ve been able to see, I’m not surprised you were terrified of magic once you realized what it was,” he said. 

 

Dudley shook his head “I can’t say that kind of thing, I can’t justify what I’ve done, the kind of person that my parents had shaped me to be, I knew what I was doing. I made my own dark path” he said.

 

Charlie felt like he’d known Dudley longer than just 2 days, it was rare to meet someone and know their history but not know them. But Dudley fell into place like a puzzle, he was slowly understanding what he was like and he liked him. Dudley didn’t hide behind technicalities, he made no excuses and Charlie was drawn to that type of attitude like a moth to a flame.

 

“Sounds like whatever you’ve done is past tense, your obviously an alright person from what I can tell and we just met” Oliver commented and Dudley smiled.

 

“Why don’t you speak to Harry? I told him that I met you and gave you your wand” Percy said. 

 

Dudley shifted “I don’t think he wants to see my ugly mug again,” he said. 

 

“If your ugly, I’m a dancing green banana,” Charlie said and Dudley laughed looking at Charlie. 

 

“I wasn’t fishing for compliments but I appreciate it, it’s an expression” he shot back. 

 

“Well it sucks, it’s woefully inaccurate, try again,” Charlie said. 

 

“Point is, I don’t think Harry’s interested in seeing me again,” Dudley said.

 

Percy laughed at the irony “no, I don’t think that’s true, I was talking to him earlier and he was extremely curious how you turned out after everything that’s happened” he said. 

 

“He even asked us if we were trying to have a laugh when Percy mentioned what you looked like now. Couldn’t believe it” Oliver said “I can see why though, you don’t look like how I pictured,” he said. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve lost a lot of weight even when I was in hiding,” Dudley said and Charlie wanted to have the chance to remove the doubts about his looks. “Um, then I guess I wouldn’t mind seeing Harry. Get the chance to apologize. I actually did try to send him a letter but the ministry files his mail so unless I’m on a list of people they wrote back asking my relation and business with Harry. I… I kind of chickened out” Dudley explained, flushing a bit. 

 

“Oh, I completely forget about that, they do that for Hermione and Ron’s mail too. Anyone with enough fame to perhaps send unwanted threats and things like that. I don’t think he knew you’d ever warm up to the wizarding world so” Percy shrugged. 

 

“I didn’t think I would either, I’m not completely used to it either, I know a lot of the things Hestia and Daedalus have told me but that’s all” Dudley explained.

 

“Maybe you should speak to Ron, he explained things to Harry when they were 11,” Percy said. 

 

“He kind of intimidates me,” Dudley said flushing a bit.

 

“You’ve met?’ Percy, Oliver, and Charlie asked. 

 

“Kind of, once when he and your family visited to come get Harry. Then I um saw him and uh a girl with bushy brown hair trying to get into Diagon Ally. I think he recognized me or he couldn’t quite place me because he kept staring. The girl was really nice though as she tapped the brick wall so I could get in” he explained. 

 

Percy laughed “it’s likely Ron recognized but hadn’t a clue from where and the girl with him is Harry’s other best friend, Hermione Granger,” he said. 

 

“Oh,” Dudley said. Charlie smirked, he had no clue how on earth anyone could be intimidated by Ron although it did fit slightly. Ron was very tall, taller even than Bill and since his third year of school he’d filled out with lean muscle. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Oliver said as a tiny little owl flew in through the window carrying a letter. 

 

“Hello Pigwidgeon” Percy greeted as he untied the letter on his foot, the little owl flapped around excitedly for a second before Percy held up a treat which settled him instantly as he ate happily. Dudley smiled and reached out to stroke the cute little bird and the owl practically purred. 

 

“Ron wants to know if we want to have dinner at Grimmauld Place, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville,” Percy said. 

 

“Luna” Oliver perked. 

 

Percy rolled his eyes “who’s Luna?” Dudley asked. 

 

“One of Harry’s friends, Oliver likes to talk her, she’s his favorite person” Percy explained. 

 

“She’s not, you are my favorite person” Oliver replied “but she’s is a favorite, she’s a delight, loves Quidditch and fantastically bizarre” he explained. 

 

“Percy’s just a little jealous and Luna confuses his analytical brain” Charlie explained. 

 

“I’m not jealous,” Percy said, his back straightening and his words turning prim and proper.

 

“Right,” Oliver said then “I love that you turn back into a ministry official when you're trying to hide your emotions. It’s cute” he commented. 

 

Percy mouth open and his whole body went slack, Dudley covered his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Percy’s face turned as he worked to reply but then covered his face. “As sickeningly adorable as you two are, send Ron a reply. Ask if he doesn’t mind if I come with a guest” Charlie said. 

 

“Ron getting to cook for even more people? He’ll go absolutely overboard” Oliver said. 

 

“Let him, if Ron wasn’t so focused on Auror work, he’d be an incredible cook. I’ll have to go on a diet after I eat whatever he’s planned for dinner,” Percy said. 

 

“Ron’s cooking has become even more legendary than mum’s ever since he discovered the uh internet I think he called it. Hermione has a comforter or something” Charlie explained to Dudley said. 

 

“Computer” Dudley corrected “well I guess I can afford one cheat day,” he said. 

 

“You on a diet, then?” Charlie asked. 

 

“I’ll just go send a reply then,” Oliver said then pulled a recovering from embarrassment Percy toward the living room. 

 

“Um kind of, I don’t eat meat and bread when I can help it. It cuts my calorie consumption in half and I stick to small meals. I gain weight really easy” Dudley said. 

 

“I do too but I tend to burn it all off at work, it’s really hard work in the reserves” Charlie explained “but that’s because I take after mum, Ron and Bill though are tall and lean with bottomless pit stomachs. Super high metabolisms, bloody unfair” he said. 

 

“My friend Piers was like that, I envied him when I had to go on a grape fruit diet when I was in school” Dudley said. 

 

“Ugh, what’s that?” Charlie asked and Dudley began to explain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll, haha, plus I love the idea of Ron being an excellent cook


	9. Chapter 9

“Whoa,” Dudley said as Grimmauld places gate appeared, Charlie grinned. 

The door open as they were walking up steps, the bushy-haired girl from earlier stood in the door frame “hello, come on in, Ron’s in the zone right now” Hermione said smiling then spotted Dudley “hello, we met earlier” she said. 

 

“Er yes, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were before,” Dudley said “I’m Dudley Dursley,” he said. 

 

She blinked “Ron said he thought he knew you but you're not exactly what I expected so,” she said. 

 

“Heard that before” Dudley nodded. 

 

“Come on in, then,” Hermione said “we’re all in the kitchen, Percy how are you?” she asked as they all filed in. As soon as Dudley stepped into the house his nose was assaulted with the most delicious smell. 

 

“Merlin, he’s done it again” Charlie muttered.

 

“You try living with him, always baking these incredible dishes,” Hermione said, they walked into the kitchen where Ron was at a stove dropping flat triangular pieces of dough into an oil-filled pot. 

 

In the middle of the table which was fairly large was a tray filled with carrots, celery, broccoli and other lovely vegetables plus a white dip. “Honestly Ron, you’ve got to give me the recipe for this dip. It’s incredible” a boy with neat black hair and a handsome jawline said. 

 

“It’s not that special but sure,” Ron shrugged then waved his wand levitating a perfectly browned fried flatbread. 

 

“Whatever you make turns to gold mate” Harry looked really good, no longer the peaky thin boy he once was at Privet Drive. Dudley nervously backed into Charlie’s chest.

 

“I’m not a leprechaun, Harry, and I don’t always get the recipes right the first time. If it’s good it’s because I had practice” Ron said then paused “but thanks” he said. 

 

“Anytime,” Harry said then turned as Percy and Oliver sat at the table and spotted Dudley. “Uh hello,” Harry said to Charlie and Dudley. 

 

“Hi, Harry” Dudley greeted nervously.

 

“So uh what’s your name?” Harry asked. 

Hermione shook her head “Harry, look closely, if Ron recognized him then you should too” she said. 

 

“What?” Harry stared at Dudley then his face went a little slack “Dudley?” he asked.

 

Dudley reddened at the staring “I knew it was you,” Ron nodded then turned back to his cooking. “But I thought maybe you didn’t say anything because you were nervous,” he said. 

 

“Where’d you learn tact?” Percy asked. 

 

“Incredible, baby brother” Charlie nodded.

 

“Oh shut up, I don’t mind holding your food hostage,” Ron said, that did, in fact, shut them up. Dudley sat at the table and Charlie followed suit. He took a carrot stick which he dipped in the sauce. The sauce was excellent, creamy and a shock of flavor, he “mmed” which he flushed when he realized he did it out loud.

 

“Don’t worry, everyone does that when they taste Ron’s food” the girl with almost white hair smiled. Her voice was like bells and she had very blue eyes kind of like his own. 

 

“It’s great,” Dudley said “how many calories?” he asked. 

 

“Um give or take a hundred and fifty, I use low fat if I can help it or else Hermione, Ginny, and Neville start whining,” Ron said. 

 

“Well, when your food is so addictive you can’t help but eat it, especially when you put it in front of like this. Plus Harry’s never gained a single unwanted kilo in his life” Ginny said. 

 

“Seconded” Neville nodded.

 

“Fine, then I’ll stop serving appetizers is that better?” Ron asked. 

 

“Don’t you dare” Hermione glared at him, munching on a celery dipped in the heavenly dip.

 

“Yes, ma’am” Ron smirked then pulled out several more fried flatbread.

 

“I have to have the recipe,” Dudley said. 

 

“Sure” Ron nodded “so… I take it your Charlie’s date then?” he asked. 

 

“Um,” Charlie flushed.

 

“I uh guess I am” Dudley glancing at Charlie.

Charlie grinned then coughed “um well anyway, Dudley um has something to explain to Harry,” he said. 

 

Dudley clammed up a little as Harry met his eyes and they all stared “uh well, um actually, first of all, s-sorry for everything in the past” he said. 

 

“Is that all?” Harry mused “to be honest, I kind of forgave you when you said you didn’t think I was a waste of space before I left Privet Drive,” he said. 

 

Dudley reddened and threw his face into his hands “God I’m so stupid,” he moaned “the best I could think is I don’t think you're a waste of space. And that was enough?” he asked. 

 

“Well, I think your social ineptness has since gotten much better from what I’ve seen. I was lucky I was able to get away from your parents but you weren’t” Harry said. 

 

“Still, Harry was I really much of a useless lump that I couldn’t even…” Dudley’s eyes filled with water suddenly “no, no I’m good, I’m just-” he suddenly wished he could retract tears back into the ducts. Because once they began they wouldn’t stop and he wasn’t even really crying just like leaking out of his eyes. 

 

“Dudley,” Harry said surprised.

 

“Why am I crying? You’re the one who had to deal with everything for 10 years,” Dudley wiping furiously at his eyes. “I’m really sorry, just don’t pay attention they’ll, I’ll stop s-soon,” he said. 

 

Charlie and Percy patted his back “I’ve been there, don’t worry about it” Percy said.

 

“Stop apologizing, it’s not like you can help it” Harry said “and at least I had loyal friends but you didn’t exactly have a lot of support,” he said. 

 

“Not until Hestia and Daedalus, no” Dudley agreed. “It was always a man, don’t be a freak, don’t be a f-faggot, don’t be… whatever” he shrugged then took deep breaths. 

 

“You really shouldn’t keep it so bottled up, it attracts wrackspurts, causes headaches” Luna commented and he tilted his head in confusion. Once his tears cleared up, dinner was served “chicken tikka masala” Ron announced as he placed 2 large bowls in the middle of the table, one filled with a muted yellow sauce with chicken in it and the other filled with rice. 

 

Dudley swallowed, his mouth watered at the sight of the dish “I made plenty so eat as much as you like and we’ll still have leftovers” Ron said.

 

For the first few minutes as everyone was eating it was quiet, Dudley figured that saying about knowing the food was good when the table was silent was true. The flavor exploded in his mouth and was made better with the naan.

 

“That… was a religious experience” Charlie said and there was nodding around the table. 

 

“You have a magic touch,” Dudley said and Harry laughed, getting the joke. 

 

“Glad you liked it” Ron said, a knowing little smirk on his face. 

 

Everyone helped to pack up the leftovers and clean dishes, with magic it was fairly easy and there was a casual conversation around and Dudley was fascinated at all the different magics swirling in the air. 

 

Luna’s mist was bright as a sunflower, swaying and swirling easily, Ron’s was almost solid it was so thick with substance and it seemed to travels outward in the room, it felt curious and the dark red was practically oozing with charisma. Hermione’s was a pretty pink that mixed so well with Ron’s magic that they seemed to almost be attached. The pink was softness that hovered up like smoke and swirled. 

 

Dudley had a hunch that everyone’s magic corresponded much with their personality and soul. “Dudley” he blinked and he looked to Charlie “you with us, you zoned out? Percy and I were just about to talk about your aura thing” Charlie said. 

 

“Hm, oh, ok” Dudley nodded, Charlie blues drifted like Northern Lights, wrapping around him and he felt comforted by it. “I’ll let you lead then,” he said and Charlie grinned, stroking his cheek momentarily before he launched into an explanation of what Dudley had been seeing. 

 

After Percy added in his bit they all fell silent “so Dudley could have told me there was something clinging to my magic all along?” Harry asked, that was another he noticed, the black part had disappeared completely and the green swirling mass was all there was now. 

 

“Well I don’t think it would have helped much, you wouldn’t have known what it meant. I barely understand what your… I think I’ll call them  _ Soul Signatures _ … really mean” Dudley said.

 

“So their different colors? Like a mood ring?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Well they are different colors but it’s not so simple, they are different everything. It’s like mist that’s created different patterns, Harry’s is bright green and it swirls almost like a tornado or something but slower. They don’t all do the same thing though, like Hermione, yours is pink and it rises like smoke” he explained. 

 

“I think I’ve heard of this before, it’s in divination,” Luna said “reading auras, but it’s rarer than seers and not very credible because it’s difficult to prove” she explained. 

 

“I think it’s also something to do with personality too,” Dudley said “it’s like I know what kind of person someone is. With the dementors it was like mud caking everything it touched,” he said. 

 

“Well, dementors are supposedly ghosts that had such an evil and wretched life that they lost their humanity completely when they died,” Hermione said. 

 

Harry shivered “you don’t think?”

 

“No, there’s nothing left of Voldemorts soul to turn into a ghost, it’s completely ruined” Ron replied firmly, his mist wound in Harry almost like a protective barrier.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to turn the conversation like this” Dudley said.

 

“It’s ok” Charlie squeezed his shoulder, his signature blue and almost like flames as they danced up and down around him and around Dudley. Dudley leaned into his touch a little.

 

“Yes, it’s fine this is just new information is all. I’m curious though, how do the mists behave?” Hermione asked. 

 

Dudley looked around “um it depends on the person and those their with,” he said watching Ginny’s seemed to go outward in almost rings that gravitated toward Harry sitting next to him. 

 

“An example?” Hermione asked. 

 

“Um…” Dudley flushed “well Ron’s signature is really thick and bright red that kind of expands outward but a lot of tends to move to Hermione and Harry. Hermione’s is like a pink mist that’s like smoke, reacting like dry ice and water” he replied. 

 

Hermione turned pink as her mist “I see, so it’s more than just magic, it’s an embodiment of ourselves because, well whoever is most important to us, it drifts in the direction” she asked. 

 

“About right yes,” he nodded.

 

“You should test this, maybe you’ve been able to tell things about someone even if you’ve never met them. It could be useful somehow” Ron added. 

 

“Sounds like a lot of work but I guess if I have this, I might as well try to use it” Dudley agreed. 

 

“So I’m dying to know, what do all of ours look like” Ginny asked.

 

“You might be here a while” Dudley quipped but explained the appearance of everyone’s signatures.

 

Soon enough, everyone decided to split up a little and Ron was in the kitchen cleaning thing like a madman. Dudley hesitated before asking “mind if I give you a hand?”

 

Ron turned and the ice blue eyes regarded him for a moment before nodding “normally I’d say no but I wanted to speak with you so I’ll agree to it” he said.

 

“You're like my mum” Dudlmentionedone and scrambled to explain when Ron wrinkled his nose “I mean in that your an amazing cook but you prefer to do it all yourself, sorry I know it’s not much a compliment being compared to my mum” he added. 

 

“I tend to work at a fast pace and no one can match me besides my own mother, everyone else would get in my way” Ron explained handing Dudley a large bowl then pointed to sink. Dudley went about washing it.

 

“Ah” Dudley said scrugging the bowl with a sponge wondering if Ron preferred to do it by hand rather than by magic. 

 

“So what exactly happened to you in hiding? I know Harry will never ask you the questions he really wants to know” Ron mentioned. 

 

Dudley was quiet for a moment “I…” Ron turned to look at him, slowly his pace to look at him, his eyes had softened a little. 

 

“I like to think I’ve grown a bit” Ron began “I know that to an outsider Harry, Hermione, and I just look like the perfect team. Hermione and I bicker of course but rarely are we heated about it. If I’m not right then just tell me but it seems that you’ve got a bit of a self-worth issue right?” he asked. 

 

Dudley’s breath hitched and he nodded, swallowing “yeah, me too” Ron nodded “I can’t say I get all of what your going through but I get some of it. Hermione brilliant and Harry’s the hero and the master dueller, I stewed most of my adolescence thinking about all that I couldn’t do. I focused so much on what I didn’t have, wealth, power, fame. The thing is I sometimes forget about what I did have, family, magic, friendship, love, and eventually I figured out that there were things I didn’t have that could be learned” he said. 

 

Dudley nodded “I think I used everything I had to shield myself from things I wanted so badly but didn’t ever get. My parents would buy me everything and give me anything but I wanted wasn’t stuff but love. It’s like I had to be my parents, you know I told my dad I wanted to learn guitar and he said that music is for layabouts” he said. 

 

Ron snorted “yeah but from what Harry told me your uncle thought everyone except business men were  _ layabouts,”  _ he said. 

 

“Yeah, he did” Dudley laughed “so if I had an opinion other than what they thought it was like I wasn;t their son. Like I was supposed to a clone and not their son. When we went into the safehouse I stayed in the little section that was for my parents and I for a month before I just got fed up. My mom cried and begged me like just going downstairs was selling my soul to the devil or something” he said. 

 

Ron slid his eyes to look at him as he scrubbed a pan, he didn’t say anything else, waiting for Dudley to continue his story. “That day it was like someone lifted a thousand weight off my shoulders and then took off a blind fold. The kitchen was brilliant, Hestia was cooking using magic and Daedalus was in the corner stirring a big cauldron. It was so normal without the whole floating ingredients and I realized that magic was a tool not this insane weapon” he said. 

 

“It’s our lives” Ron shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I learned how to play wizards chess with an old man named Mendela Finch. Of course, I lost every time and when I went upstairs back to the place where my parents were it was like going back to a cage. I look in a mirror and I hated everything I saw” Dudley said, Dudley was tempted to stop there.

 

He swallowed “I wasn’t in a great place the last few months after that, once I got it in my head that I was too big I lost control for a bit. I stopped eating as much and eventually I stopped eating entirely,” 

 

A plate shattered and Dudley jumped turning toward the noise to find Charlie sheepishly crouched by the broken plate.


	10. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter...
> 
> He swallowed “I wasn’t in a great place the last few months after that, once I got it in my head that I was too big I lost control for a bit. I stopped eating as much and eventually I stopped eating entirely,” 
> 
> A plate shattered and Dudley jumped turning toward the noise to find Charlie sheepishly crouched by the broken plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may start adding songs to the tops of these because sometimes I draw inspirations from them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Songs for this chapter is "High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco" and "We Own the Night by The Wanted"

“I’m sorry, just forget I heard anything,” Charlie shot a spell at the plate which fixed itself quickly. 

 

Dudley hadn’t told anyone except Hestia and Daedalus what he’d done so it should have mortified him to have Charlie, his prospective boyfriend, hear about something so awful and personal. He didn’t mind so much though. 

 

“It’s alright,” Dudley said, “I don’t mind you hearing, in fact, it might help for you to know if this is a regular thing.”

 

“Me breaking plates and hearing private conversations?” Charlie asked and Dudley smiled in a way that just screamed ‘look at this adorable idiot.’ 

 

“I was actually referring to the boyfriend prospect, that is what you had in mind right?” Dudley asked. Charlie stared with wide eyes, seemingly a little speechless.

 

“Charlie” Ron hissed then he snapped out of it. 

 

“I just didn’t expect you to ask so direct like that but yeah, sounds good. Great even” Charlie said, his face turning red.

 

“Your ears are turning different colors” Dudley smiled and Charlie seemed to about ready to steam with smoke out of his ears. “Now, babe, take a seat okay?” he said. 

 

Ron smirked “well, you better finish your story or Charlie likely to get heat stroke,” he said then his look sobered a little “so I assume you eat now so what happened after?” he asked. 

 

Dudley nodded “yeah, I was a bit of a wreck for a while and Hestia knew something was going on but she couldn’t pinpoint it because I would avoid everyone. She discovered what it was when I started throwing up just the stomach acid and water.”

 

“I owe her my life because I’m pretty sure I probably would have starved myself until I was dead if she hadn’t pushed me and brought me back to my senses. It wasn’t easy and I had good days and bad days. It’s not always amazing now but I’m a lot better” Dudley explained. 

 

“I’m glad you came out of it, I’m glad I got to know such an amazing person,” Charlie said. 

 

Dudley smiled “me too” he said.

 

Ron coughed “well, glad to speak with you Dudley but I’ve got the rest of the dishes to do and personally I’m knackered so I think I’ll go to bed after this. Go on” he shooed them and Dudley shrugged then pulled Charlie into the other room. 

 

“You wanna go watch a movie?” Dudley asked. 

 

“Um, I’d do almost anything with you,” Charlie said, “but I have no idea what a movie is.”

 

“Correct answer and you’ll see, now, my apartment now,” he said, he said goodbye to Harry and the rest then they stepped outside and Charlie apparated them to Dudley’s apartment. Dudley inserted the key and opened it, walking in with Charlie.

 

“Hey” Hestia greeted them “oh, Charlie” she grinned. 

 

“Hestia, how are you?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Great, God you filled out lovely” Hestia added.

 

“Paws off, Miss Auror, the only one putting him in cuffs is me,” Dudley said. 

 

“Cuffs?” Charlie asked. 

 

Hestia laughed “you’ll learn eventually, just watch a few movies with Dudley” she added “well I’ll see you later,” she said. 

 

“Late night mission?” Dudley asked.

 

“Yes, I should be back by late morning so have fun,” she said walking out wearing her trench coat Auror uniform. 

 

Dudley tugged on Charlie's arm, he followed to a sitting room with a large black rectangular object. “Okay, pay attention now, tele, player, and DVD” he held up a circular thing. Hm… I guess we’ll watch Ferris Bueller, don’t want to knock you out the special effects too early” he muttered placing the DVD in the player. 

 

“So what exactly is a movie?” Charlie asked remembering the term. 

 

“Well, it’s like… a portrait except it can’t hear you and there’s a whole bunch of characters. Hm maybe it’s not so much like a portrait, well it’s like a book that muggles have hired people to play the characters in the books” he explained. Charlie looked lost and Dudley laughed. 

 

“I’ll play it and you’ll see,” Dudley said then turned on the tv and grabbed the remote. He then plopped himself sideways on Charlie’s lap. 

 

“I think I like movies” Charlie mentioned, stroking the outside of Dudley’s thigh. Dudley huffed and kissed Charlie, long and slow.

 

“You are going to be a handful, aren’t you?” Dudley asked, taking Charlie’s chin. 

 

“Well, have you ever met a redhead that wasn’t one?” Charlie asked and Dudley gave him such a mischevious smirk, he swore he was channeling George and the late great Fred Weasley. 

 

Xxx

 

“Babe, have you seen…” Oliver’s words left him as if a dementor had sucked them out. Percy was in front of the mirror pulling his wavy shoulder length hair into a ponytail. He was wearing his work slacks and had a button-up on.

 

“Your new uniform right? It’s folded in the laundry room” Percy said casually, grabbing his toothbrush. 

 

“You know, how the hell did I end up with the most beautiful wizard ever?” Oliver said. 

Percy flushed deeply and smiled. 

 

“I take you like the new hair then,” he said starting to the brush his teeth. 

 

“I love it but you look good in anything, of course, you look better wearing my clothes and those tiny shorts you love but… really anything,” Oliver added, putting his hands on Percy’s waist pulling his shirt out from being tucked in. 

 

“Ah-y” Percy protested while he still had a mouth full of toothpaste. 

 

“Oh alright, but when I get back from practice…” Percy rinsed his mouth out and kissed him. 

 

“Ok,” he agreed, Oliver smiled then headed out the door, Percy dressed in his robes and headed off to work, sketchbook in his arm. 

 

“Ah, good morning Percy” Olivander greeted once he entered through the door.

 

“Morning, Mr. Ollivander,” he said. 

 

“I have a proposition for you and I thought it may inspire you,” Olivander said. 

 

“You have my attention” Percy smiled “what is it?” he asked.

 

“Well, for centuries now we have used wands made of wood, however, it has come to my attention that it may be possible to experiment with more materials. Stones have been used as powerful conductors in the past as well certain symbols carved merely into the ground” Ollivander explained. 

 

“So you think that it may work to combine wood and other materials?” Percy asked excitedly. 

 

“Yes, I would like you to perhaps study the creation of these other conductors. Throw your entire work into it, I permit you to go and spend what you must. I think perhaps we can make more of a legacy for our shop” he said. 

 

“You mean I’ll get paid even if I’m not at work?” Percy asked.

 

“Yes, my boy, I do expect a report of finding every week of course” Olivander added.

 

“Of course,” Percy said “can I get right on it, sir? I think I know of a few books I’ll want to study closely” he said. 

 

“Of course, have Madam Malkins begin a tab for me,” he said, smiling and Percy nodded, rushing out the door with a whirlwind of books and theories and ideas in his head. A wand was brought a wand of thin twisted willow wood (usually too thin to use) encased in curved glass. 

 

Xxx

 

“Charlie,” George said, “what did you do?” 

 

“What do ya mean?” Charlie asked, clad in his pajamas at the kitchen table, George opened the blinds to the upstairs loft above the shop and exposed the group of reporters waiting. The shot several pictures and George shut the blinds. 

 

“Why do you immediately think it’s me?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Well because the reporters leave me alone because I can prank them into next week,” George said.

 

“What’s in the profit?” Charlie asked. 

 

George shook his head “nothing in there” he said. 

 

“Witch weekly?” Charlie asked and George paused then rushed downstairs and came back up with a brand new issue of Witch Weekly he kept for the shop. 

 

“Oh this ought to be good… “Who’s the handsome man with Charlie Weasley, one of the most eligible bachelors in Britain?” George read aloud and Charlie swiped it from him.

 

“How the fuck did they get that picture?” George asked it was when Charlie had caught Dudley when he’d tripped, basically having him in a dip. 

 

“Honestly, I’ve stopped caring at this point, you better warn Dudley though” George pointed out. 

 

“Fuck” Charlie groaned.

 

“Well that is one way of putting it yes, but did you?” George grinned and Charlie rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m fire calling Hestia,” he said, picking up floo powder when Dudley suddenly appeared in the fireplace “I swear I had nothing to do with this,” he said defensively. 

 

“I know,” Dudley said, “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

 

Charlie deflated like a popped balloon “oh… I’m- uh okay I guess” he said. Dudley looked adorable right now, his hair softly messy, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a black silk jacket. “Are you okay though? Did anyone ambush you?” he asked. 

 

“No, Hestia showed me earlier this morning and suggested I go find you so” Dudley shrugged “but honestly, this isn’t so bad.”

 

“It’s not?” George and Charlie asked.

 

“Well I am a musician without a band, any kind of fame is good for what I want to do” Dudley explained “maybe it could even help me find a band to jam with,” he said. 

 

“Yeah, but the press will bloody flip when they find out your Harry Potter’s muggle cousin” Charlie said. 

 

“I’ll deal with it” Dudley shrugged “besides, if I didn’t want to deal with fame I wouldn’t want to be a musician, now would I?”

 

“I honestly think you guys would be the next Hermione and Ron, the press follows them around hoping for drama” George commented. 

 

“Yeah but they don’t get it, do they? Those two have got their big fighting and insecurities out of the way before they even started dating. They’ve been trying to start shit from two years ago, ‘Trouble with a couple of the golden trio?” Charlie mocked. 

 

“Ha! They bicker constantly but that’s like their thing” George agreed. 

 

“That could get annoying but it’s not like I’d just drop you” Dudley patted Charlie’s cheek. “It’s weird but I feel like I don’t need to ease you into what I’m like. You know all the dark and horrible bits of myself already.”

 

Charlie shook his head “but that’s not you anymore, Sorry but I’m not all roses either,” he said. 

 

“I know you won’t run, that’s the point, besides whatever issues you’ve got I can deal. Have to be a bloody saint to deal with mine” Dudley said. 

 

George snorted and they both turned “welcome to Weasley family,” he said “so back on topic, yeah? What are we doing about them?” he gestured out the window, Dudley went over to the window and pulled the blinds to peek before closing them.

 

“Um, I could always give them some bait to chew on,” Dudley said.

 

“Like what?” Charlie asked.

 

“Just go out there and play a song on my guitar and then tell them I’m Harry Potter’s cousin, they’ll scatter to write their reports or whatever right?” Dudley said. 

 

“Yeah, I suppose your right but do you want that much publicity so quickly?” George asked. 

 

“Well, seems no matter what I’ll get it” Dudley shrugged. 

 

“Why not go out on the deck then, we’ll back you up,” Charlie said, Dudley smiled then got his guitar and went on the deck with his guitar and George carried the amp setting it down. 

 

The crowd flashed their cameras, he began playing his guitar glancing at Charlie as he cast a “Sonorous” charm on his hand and held for Dudley “may your hearts to be full like our dreams tonight…” 

 

Charlie’s eyes went wide as he heard his boyfriends voice for the first time, he had a surprisingly high range. He got goosebumps that he brushed from his arm, he glanced at George who also looked a bit stupefied.

 

He found himself mesmerized as Dudley cradled his guitar like he would a woman or… he reddened thinking how he’d like Dudley to hold him like that. Play him like an instrument, his eyes softened as he sang lyrics. His hips swung just slightly and he wondered what he would look like without the guitar. 

 

Merlin, he was freaking whipped. When the song was over and several reporters desperately captured as many photos as they could, Dudley smiled at Charlie and kissed his cheek for about five seconds. “As an answer to your questions, yes I am dating Charlie and I’m Dudley Dursley. Harry Potter’s muggleborn cousin” he said.

 

He then turned around and pulled Charlie to the door, the reporters only stuck around for five minutes before apparating in different directions to write their papers. “You had them eating out of your hands,” George said. 

 

“Yeah well, it’s an unfortunate talent of mine I learned how to make a good trait out of it,” Dudley said then smiled at Charlie again. “You're so beautiful,” he told him. 

 

“Wha? Me? Your the one who had them enraptured like a veela,” Charlie said. 

 

“The reporters weren’t the only ones” George muttered. 

 

Xxx

 

“Nix!” the 23-year-old musician jumped as his agent yelled as she waltzed right in.

 

“What did I do now?” he asked ruffling his black hair, he slipped his black coffee, moving his papers so his manager, the always lovely Jenna.

 

“Have you even woke up since I left?” she asked then shook her head “forget it, I have news,” she said. The guitarist poured a cup of tea with cream and set it in front her. 

 

“You found another singer,” he said. 

 

“I found another… well yes, you still need one right?” Jenna asked. 

 

“Yeah, but you found mostly women who had high, pitchy little voices or men with voices too deep with no range” Nix sighed, he was losing sleep over this, going to bars every night to listen to people sing hoping to find the one. 

 

“No, you need to hear this guy Nix. He’s got an unbelievable range. I was walking around Diagon Ally when I hear him singing from the deck of the Weasley joke shop. I dunno why he was singing but he was and then announced he was Harry Potter’s cousin, he’s dating Charlie Weasley so I think it must have been something to distract reporters” Jenna ranted. 

 

“Quite the story,” Nix said, blinking slowly. Jenna groaned then pulled out a recorder from her pocket and pushed play. Nix leaned in when he heard that voice, a voice that was strong and he clearly had range. Not your typical voice either, it had character. “That’s it” Nix grinned. 

 

“Thank you, Jenna,” Jenna said rolling her eyes and he kissed her cheek. 

 

“So what’s this dreamboat of a voices name?” Nix asked. 

 

“Dudley Dursley,” Jenna said.

 

“Hm... needs a stage name but sure,” Nix said “well just see if you contact him?” he asked.

 

“With pleasure” Jenna agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may end up being shorter but I thought I put in some pretty fun scenes. I've always had an interest in how wands work in the Harry Potter universe and how other witchy things may have been forgotten. They are just waiting to be reintroduced.
> 
> Please review, I like to hear what people liked and other things.


	11. Rockstar

Dudley looked around the fairly large house of Nix Maelstrom, a very popular guitarist in the muggle world and surprisingly the wizarding as well. His decor was in no way the marble type of decor that would expect. More like industrial with a chandelier made out of copper pipes and obsidium crystals.

 

“So Dudley, what do you play?” Jenna asked as she leads him through the house.

 

“Uh well take your pick honestly, since the war ended I’ve acted like a madman learning all kinds of instruments. The drums, bass, guitar, and violin are my choices, though” he said.

 

“Oh my god, fuck yeah” Jenna grinned, suddenly not the professional she was a minute ago “I mean… no never mind, Nix has been looking for a singer to start a band with forever. He’s got a great drummer and bassist but we were coming up empty for a singer,” she said.

 

“So you recorded my song and he liked it?” Dudley said.

 

“Exactly, now let’s hope it wasn’t a fluke” a voice carried from the hall and a man with dark black hair and blue eyes appeared. “If your interested, I was hoping you show us everything you’ve got. Singing is one thing, charisma is another” Nix said.

 

“I have sung live before you know,” Dudley said and Nix smirked.

 

“Then let’s do this,” he said, he was lead downstairs where there was a large stage and auditorium in the basement. There were a few witches and wizards in the audience. Dudley mentally shook off any nervousness.

 

“So do you know the song Ballad of Mona Lisa?” Nix asked, “if you don’t then we’re prepared to give you time to-”

 

“I know it” Dudley interrupted.

 

“Great” Nix said “then let’s this started?” he asked.

 

Dudley nodded “do you need to me to play or just sing?” he asked.

 

“Just sing,” Nix said, he kept his urge to beam inside, Dudley wasn’t what he was expecting at all. Singers aren’t always good looking but Dudley was extremely, he’d look great as a front man. Dudley breathed as he stepped in front of the mic.

 

“She paints her fingers with a close precision, he starts to notice empty bottles of gin…” Nix got goosebumps as Dudley singing went straight to his core. Sensual and Merlin that was so hot. Dudley walked away with the mic, waiting for the build to the song.

 

“Ohhhh… Mona Lisa, you’re guaranteed to run this town” his range went skyward and Nix knew then he needed him so badly. He glanced at his producer and raised an eyebrow at him, he nodded at him. Dudley wasn’t a singer, he was a rock star.

 

As soon as he was done, everyone was quiet for a minute “where the bloody hell did you come from?!” David, their drummer shouted, “that was fuckin ridiculous” he grinned, his eyes practically sparkling.

“Yes, yes, hell yes!” Kev said, “Nix I swear to Merlin, God, and Christ if you don’t have him as our singer I’m disowning you.”

 

Dudley laughed, his cheeks reddening a little “thanks” he said.

 

“You're in, without a doubt, are you sure you don’t have a bit of veela in you?” Nix said.

 

“Not unless Harry does,” Dudley said.

 

“Oh yeah, your cousins Harry Potter” Nix mentioned, wondering how he could have forgotten, but from the energy that seemed to just pour off Dudley he wasn’t surprised.

 

“Wait, what?” Kev asked looking at Dudley.

 

“You look nothing alike, seriously, how tall are you? I’ve heard that he’s pretty short” he said.

 

“Oh, I’m 6 foot. Harry is fairly short” Dudley commented.

 

“Now that you're in, let’s get you signed and we’ll have a rehearsal schedule. Also, we should think of a stage name for you, no offense but Dudley isn’t exactly a rock name” Nix said.

 

“None taken,” Dudley replied, running a hand through his hair, he couldn’t wait to tell Charlie about it.

 

Xxx

 

Oliver touched down onto the field, barely even wanting to hold onto his broom for the sheer reason that he was so exhausted and sore he just wanted to collapse into the grass and sleep there forever.

 

“Great practice, Wood,” Jenna Smith mentioned.

 

“Thanks,” he said “you too,” he said.

 

“Thanks, hey I heard you got engaged. Congrats, Percy Weasley right?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, it was kinda sudden but we’ve known each other a long time” Oliver replied.

 

“That’s sweet, hey he should come to one of our matches sometimes. The others would be dying to know what he’s like to rope in the Oliver Wood” she added.

 

“Sure, I’ll bet our next match would be good,” he said, Smith smacked him on the back and ran for the shower he assumed. He debated going for the showers before deciding he’d rather a hot bath at home or maybe an ice bath, he was hot despite the weather quickly heading towards fall weather. He stripped off his gear and scourgified them before placing them in his locker.

 

He apparated in his sweaty jersey to his apartment, or rather their apartment. Ever since that night, Percy seemed to hate going to his own apartment, claiming Oliver’s was homier. Percy’s was not only bigger but posh so Oliver’s in comparison had horribly mismatched couches and furniture. It just went to show you that Percy preferred comfort over looks.

 

He opened the door and slumped in, flopping on the couch to take off his shoes. “Don’t even think of taking off your smelly socks on that couch” Percy commented, startling him.

 

“Merlin’s effing beard, don’t sneak up on me, I’d like to have a full head of hair before I turn 26” Oliver shouted, his heart thumping on his chest. Percy was at a desk in the corner by the window, one that had transformed from junk table to design desk.

 

He looked up and smiled “it’s cute when I get you all worked up,” he said standing, as usual at home he wore loose fittings shorts and t-shirt. Today it was one of Olly’s bigger jersey’s, he’d tied it a little so a sliver of flesh peeked between his shirt and the shorts.

 

Oliver focused in on it “you better get a shower, Oliver, mum wanted us over for dinner” Percy said. It was becoming a common thing now, since the whole meltdown and Percy’s proposal (or Oliver’s) she had them over once a week or more for wedding plans and checking up.

 

“And this is your choice of clothing to get me out?” Oliver asked, his voice lower as he placed his hands on Percy’s surprisingly curvy hip. He suspected that Percy’s weight always depended on his state of mind, a distraught Percy had always been a skinny one. Now though, he seemed happier and ate more. The result was these amazing fleshy parts like hips, thighs, and bum; it was a wonder he hadn’t gone mad.

 

Percy breathed out a laugh in his right ear sending a tingle through him. “Not my best plan” he admitted “we could always mention that you had an exhausting practice to mum, she’ll understand,” he said.

 

“Sure” Oliver agreed “you know I really don’t mind your choice of clothing but the lack thereof may be a little nicer. Don’t you think?” he muttered kissing Percy’s neck. His weak spot because his breath hitched a little and Oliver hooked his thumbs under the jersey his fiance was wearing and dragged slowly then pulled away to take it off.

 

“Let’s take this to a shower or a bath,” Percy said.

 

“Whatever you want, Oliver agreed, dragging his hands all over Percy’s back. Percy pressed a kiss to his mouth, the kind that seemed to heat him from inside out even without his tongue getting involved. Oliver was tempted to lift Percy off his feet and carry him to the bath.

 

Even with the extra padding, Percy had thankfully acquired, he was too easy to pick up. Solid yet light like a rather well-fed cat. Oliver smirked at the thought of thinking of Percy akin to a large tabby cat.

 

The haughty likeness was already perfect “what’s that look about? You are up to no good” Percy pointed out.

 

“I solemnly swear” he grinned then after a pause he lifted Percy with conviction, Percy squawked with protest.

 

“Olly!” Percy shrieked, gripping his biceps, Oliver laughed bringing into their small bathroom, he nipped at Percy collarbone on the way. “You are hopeless, Oliver Wood” Percy drawled after he collected himself. That was the thing he loved so desperately about Percy, the thing he was always constantly berated himself for, his pride.

 

“Well thank Merlin for that, can you imagine how boring we’d be if I had a hope?” Oliver asked. Percy clicked his tongue and carded his hand through Oliver’s hair.

 

“Well, start the water then,” Percy said gesturing to the shower.

 

“Of course,” Oliver said setting Percy down gently and ran hot water. Needless to say, they spent a lot more time getting a... er bath then was strictly necessary. In their bedroom, Oliver had already dressed in his jeans and grey shirt but Percy was still deciding.

 

He’d started branching out lately thanks to Hermione bringing him a muggle fashion magazine once. Percy had started shopping with her and Ginny sometimes, Percy looked less like an uptight old man recently.

 

Dressing more often in jeans, t-shirts, and with layers. He took a long time to get dressed, not that Oliver minded since he got to look at Percy’s perfect body a little longer even if he wore boxers or underwear.

 

The style was catching too, Hermione’s choice of clothing was affecting Ginny’s interest in muggle fashion which had affected Harry’s. Basically, everyone in their family wore muggle clothing now when not at work. As a result, because of publicity and such, the wizarding world had exploded with the new wave of fashion.

 

Converse, being Harry’s new choice of shoes, and Reebok being Ron’s because of Hermione, every wizard and witch needed to be part of the new trend. It was a little bizarre though because Oliver had suddenly been thrust into this celebrity circle that he’d never thought about before.

 

Every time he went out with Oliver holding hands, there was a paper or magazine the next day dissecting how his t-shirt and cardigan was somehow ‘comfortable chic’ and Percy’s combat boots (at least he thinks that’s what Hermione calls them) jeans and Oliver’s own jersey was ‘sporty.’

 

Anyway, their individual style of clothing was currently becoming trendy somehow. “Did you hear that Dudley got accepted into Nix’s band?” Percy asked, slipping on a white t-shirt than a black hoodie with a white logo. He then put on white jeans.

 

“No, Nix Maelstrom?” Oliver asked, he was amazingly guitarist “I didn’t know he was making a band,” he said.

 

“Neither did anyone else, Dudley got invited randomly by his agent. He sent a letter earlier and mum invited him for dinner, probably because Charlie’s practically infatuated with him” Percy grinned.

 

He sat on the bed and slipped on his red Vans, Oliver tilted his head a bit at the that. A bit plain for Percy… he pulled something from his drawer and put it around his neck. A black velvet choker, oh never mind then, Oliver smiled.

 

“That makes sense, Dudley will be fine though, he’s so charming she’ll love him on the spot,” Oliver said.

 

“Yeah but he’ll probably have a few panic attacks just working up his courage to even go,” Percy said a little fretfully.

 

“Well, why don’t we go after him then?” Oliver said.

 

“Well… yeah, maybe we should do that” Percy agreed.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering, yes I am a huge fan of Panic! At the Disco and I imagine Dudley's voice is kindly of his (an angel's and a devil's).
> 
> Percy is also a fashion icon and a queen, you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter? Were the little side tracks of fun information boring? I'd love to know for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

** **

Charlie watched Dudley pace like a caged tiger. Dressed in dark faded jeans, a white t-shirt with black dragons, and his classic scuffed to hell black boots, he looked fit to go to war. He muttered to himself, despite the frazzled state he looked incredible, his hair a mix of neat and ruffled. 

 

He thought of Harry just then, the two cousins may think of themselves different as night and day, but Charlie noticed the similarities between them. Dudley’s tendency to be quiet until he needed to speak and when he spoke he tended to rattle those around him. 

 

Harry was like that too, deceptively easy going until you made a misstep such as an insult toward anyone he loves. Dudley also carried his past sins heavy on his shoulders, every irritation, and problem inside. He just hoped it didn’t come out like a bomb as he’d heard that Harry’s did. 

“I dunno why you look like your going to your own execution, babe. No way my mum isn’t going to love you and my dad’s going to be bloody ecstatic getting to ask you questions about muggle devices” Charlie said. 

 

Dudley only made a noncommittal sound and Charlie turned at the sound of the doorbell. He walked to answer it and Percy stepped in as he opened the door and Oliver followed behind. “How is he?” Percy asked low. 

 

“Pacing” Charlie responded, he was well aware of what he signed on for when he quickly began dating Dudley Dursley. The anxiety and past eating disorder weren’t something you forgot about quickly. He wouldn't pretend it didn’t make him a little more attentive about certain things. 

 

Dudley had an intense aversion to greasy foods, as in just the sight or smell would send him into dry heaves. His attention to his weight and looks also seemed to be a result as well. His need for appearances may be both his past disorder and also his childhood. Harry had told him a few things about the Dursley parents peculiarities. 

 

From the prejudiced to public appearance to everything else. It should have made Charlie want to step away or doubt that he could be what Dudley wanted or need in a person. Maybe to some bastards, it would have made Dudley less desirable, tainted or something.

 

But to Charlie, it just reinforced his opinion that Dudley was incredible for coming out of it as charming, talented, and beautiful as he was. He was an enigma, oddly comfortable with crowds and loud people despite a few of his fatal flaws. 

 

No wonder he was right at home at Grimmauld Place with so many people. Charlie had gone out to bars with Dudley a few times for what Dudley called ‘Muggle culture lessons.’ He drew people in without a word and Charlie never felt lonely despite the many people coming to speak to his boyfriend. 

 

Charlie sighed and cut off Dudley from pacing across the room once again. “I know your nervous, babe, but really you have no need to be,” he said. 

 

Dudley sucked in a long breath and let it go “your right” he said and once again Charlie took a mental stumble backward. Dudley always seemed to do the opposite of the expectation. “I know it probably won’t be that bad. I can’t help it though, Mrs. Weasley will… she’ll be in between feelings I think. Angry because of what I did to Harry and yet supposed to feel happy because we’re dating.”

 

Charlie considered this for a moment “my mom will do anything for us, her biggest fear has always been losing us in some way. Mom doesn’t always love everyone that comes into our family right away, Harry and Hermione were kids at the time so obviously, she loved them immediately.”

 

“She’s never been able to resist cherub cheeks” Percy pointed out. 

 

“But she accepts them always and eventually learns to love them. Bill’s wife, Fleur is very unique and was too fussy to get along with mum at first but mum accepted her and I can tell from her face that even as she drives mum nuts she loves her. So… have faith in mum and in me. She’d never reject someone that makes me happy” he added.

 

Dudley nodded a little “okay, I’ll stop pacing but I can’t promise to not have any nervousness” he replied. 

 

“Well of course not” Charlie laughed then kissed him fully on the lips, long and drawn out. 

 

“Well, seems we didn’t need to worry, after all, we’ll see you at the Burrow,” Oliver said, holding onto Percy’s hand and they headed out and apparated as soon as they stepped out the door. 

 

They headed inside and Molly bustled towards them pulling Percy then Oliver into crushing hugs and kissing them both on the cheeks. “How are you?” she asked turning toward the counters to prepare mountains of food.

 

“Great” Oliver said, beaming “what’s for dinner this time?” he asked glancing at Ron who was also at the counter stirring some kind of sauce that smelled divine. 

 

“Meatloaf, a boring recipe usually but Ron is making a sauce that he assures is delicious with it. The meatloaf is nearly done and the rolls are too” she said beaming proudly at Ron. 

 

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious, listen, mum, I wanted to talk to you about Dudley,” Percy said. 

 

“He is coming, right? I’ve been looking forward to meeting him,” she said. 

 

“Yes but he’s a little nervous about meeting you because of his past with Harry and such” Percy waved his hand. 

 

“Oh, I suppose I can see why he’s nervous but if he can hold Charlie’s attention…” she added. 

 

“True, there’s just something about Dudley though that makes him different. I never felt that when I met him as a kid” Ron said. 

 

“Well, if Harry lived in such a stifling atmosphere until he was 11 and had to come back to that each year but Dudley constantly lived in it I think that’d put a damper on any personality” Percy mentioned. 

 

“Yes… I do wonder if the Dursley’s moved back to that awfully gaudy house” Mrs. Weasley commented.

 

“They did” they jumped a little, startled at the appearance of Dudley in perfectly fitted clothing. Percy blinked after his eyes widened a fraction, he supposed he hadn’t noticed it before but Dudley tended to wear baggier clothing. Seeing him now, he saw how slim Dudley truly was and this coming from Percy was quite skinny. 

 

Although, he had filled out quite a bit since living with Oliver who took pleasure in ensuring his nutrition. Not that Dudley looked like a scarecrow or anything just, well, lithe. His height and long limbs added to the effect like a cat that hadn’t quite filled with enough muscle. 

 

It was difficult to picture Dudley as fat now. “Oh, Dudley hello” his mother beamed and brought him into a hug which immediately made him relax and Charlie slump a little in relief. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, er in a more pleasant context” Dudley added, rubbing the back of his head, his cheek flushing. 

 

“Of course, dear, my you’ve grown up so very handsome” she patted his cheek “I never would have thought…” she paused shaking her head. 

 

“No I understand, I wasn’t exactly the best looking” he shrugged. 

 

“Well, I- alright so perhaps you weren’t through no fault of your own. I honestly thought you looked more like your father, but I was wrong. You don’t look anything like your mother, either, I think if I’m not mistaken you resemble your aunt quite a bit. I was never close with Harry’s mother in school since she was quite a bit younger but I recall this eyeshape and bone structure” she smiled. 

 

Dudley’s eyes widened a little “really?” he whispered “but she… I saw a picture once, she’s beautiful” he added. 

 

“Ah, exactly love” Charlie grinned, pulling him close by the waist and placing a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Too bad Harry got specky git genes” Ron mentioned.

 

“Oi!” Harry admonished as he walked into the room and found Dudley, he looked a little surprised “how much do you weigh?” he blurted. 

 

“Isn’t that a bit rude?” Dudley asked crossing his arms. 

 

Harry looked a little abashed “sorry, didn’t mean to state that so abruptly. It’s just I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this thin before” he said. 

 

“Um, 10 stone give or take” Dudley replied and Harry frowned “I’m not lying” he added. 

“No, I figured not…” Harry said. 

 

Dudley chewed on his lip “I think… Harry and I need to talk. Charlie and Ron, you can buffer” he said. 

 

“Oh, then you can go into the study,” Mrs. Weasley said. Charlie led the way and they all sat, Charlie at Dudley’s side and Ron at Harry’s.

 

“So I…” Dudley slumped a little then grabbed Charlie’s hand “just keep quiet until I finish and I’ll tell you anything else you want to know. I used to be anorexic, I guess that’s what you normally call it when someone stops eating anything. It’s weird because I never thought of myself as overly conscious about looks. Probably cause I was too busy eating everything in sight” he chuckled humorlessly. 

 

“But when I was in hiding it’s like I opened my eyes but even then I didn’t care about being thin. All I could think was that I felt like a stranger in my own body, like it was a suit or a mask” Dudley said “I didn’t sleep much either and I think that’s kind of how I found music, there was this piano in a magicked room. I started playing it constantly which though it should have been a good outlet I’d play instead of sleeping or eating. Hestia found out that I… that I wasn’t eating any of the food she sent up when I threw up stomach acid in front of her and because my voice was so hoarse and gone I couldn’t speak.”

 

Dudley hand shook badly in Charlie’s hand “she um was livid and scared to death, my parents probably noticed everything the whole time but never said anything. That was the first time I’d ever been yelled at for something like that. No one ever shouted because they cared. Anyway, Hestia being her immediately started on potions that would heal my throat and began to explain that she expected me to stay in her room from now on to ensure that I would eat and not throw up every morning.”

 

Harry was sheet white, firsts clenched on his legs “I dunno how she got through to me, I can’t remember all that well cause I hadn’t eaten anything in so long I was delusional. She never got angry if she gave me something and it ended up wasted or thrown up. I think that’s what got me, she never nagged about it, just looked so sad and disappointed. I swear if I wasn’t gay as hell I’d marry that woman, I never want to see her so upset ever again” Dudley said, kissing Charlie hand to ensure him despite his words. 

 

“So… I became somewhat normal but there were a few foods I could never stomach. Will never be able to again actually, I was finally eating normally even if I was hyper conscious about what it was. Hestia was pissed that I was still losing weight til Daedalus checked me over and you know assured her it wasn’t the bad kind. Instead of losing everything at once, it was gradual. I cried when Hestia and Daed had no choice but to shrink my clothes,” Dudley explained. 

 

Harry opened his mouth then closed it remember he couldn’t speak until Dudley was finished “I might have had a tiny relapse though when I discovered that years of… gorging oneself leaves its marks. I could handle the stretch marks but not the extra skin” Dudley looked a little green at just remember this.

 

“Hestia brought me out of it again and somehow found a spell that shrank the parts of skin. She cried after she did it and said she was so sorry but there was nothing to get rid of the stretch marks” Dudley’s eyes watered a little.

 

“That’s when I realized something I should have known all along. I wasn’t alone, somehow this witch and this wizard found it in their hearts to care about stupid muggle boy. They cared despite how ugly I had been to you and to everyone. It’s pretty dumb, huh? How I was given everything that my parents could get their grubby little hands on and I thought I was alone.”

 

“Sounds like a common trait in our family,” Harry said after a long moment of tense silence. “I… I’m sorry for everything that’s happened to both of us to cause such anguish. I- I’m not much for comfort am I?” Harry laughed awkwardly. 

 

Dudley shook his head firmly “no I didn’t tell you that story because I expected comfort or wanted any. I… I’ve moved on, I accept my faults. It’s like… I wanted you to know about things that I’ve dealt with. I’d like to be friends if it’s possible, we… if my parents- I mean we should have been raised like brothers but we weren’t.” He stared at his hands on his knees and clenched them into fists. “Brothers may not be possible, hell friends might not be either but I wanted to get to know you. We lived in one house for 11 years and yet I know nothing about you, Harry” Dudley raised his eyes and Charlie fell a little bit in love with him, the intensity and beauty in those eyes made his heart tighten in his chest. 

 

Harry nodded “Then let’s start with that, we’ll uh get to know each other. Just forget the heroic stuff you hear, okay” he said. 

 

Ron snorted loudly and snickered “oh yeah because Harry doesn’t have a hero complex so you can obviously forget it,” he said. 

 

Harry looked a little scandelized “I do not” he said. 

 

“Harry, the first time I met you, you bought a cart full of snacks because I looked sad about eating a smushed sandwich,” Ron replied sitting back. Harry looked uncomfortable then and Dudley looked like he was studying him, taking notes. “Knowing Harry, he’ll downplay most things he does, let’s start with something basic like hobbies?” Ron suggested standing up. 

 

“It’s not my fault everyone seems to think the sun shines out my arse, I let you all overplay everything and I’ll end up like bloody Lockheart” Harry grumbled. 

 

“Ah but then you have Ginny, me and Hermione pointing our your faults. Quite humbling, don’t you think?” Ron grinned and Harry gave him a sobering look that made Dudley laugh. 

 

“So what are your hobbies?” Dudley asked as he stood, grabbing Charlie’s hand to pulling him up.

 

“Hm? Oh, well I’m a fair Quidditch player,” Harry replied, “it’s a sport-”

 

“Yeah, played on brooms, I know. Hestia loves Quidditch, she’s uh taken me to a bunch of matches for Puddlemere United. What position?” Dudley asked and Harry looked shocked. 

 

“Er Seeker” he responded. 

 

“Ah, makes sense,” Dudley nodded “so what kind of broom do you have?” he asked and Harry looked like he was speaking a different language. 

 

“You… know a lot more about the wizard world than I’ve given you credit for,” Harry replied. 

 

“Well you kind of have to when you live with them, I can even make a few potions,” Dudley replied. 

 

“I guess so, um about my room, it’s a firebolt” Harry replied. 

 

“Really? That’s incredible, is it really as fast as they say?” Dudley asked, Harry, nodded and began to explain everything about the firebolt while walking toward the kitchen. Charlie slumped in relief and turned when Ron nudged him.

 

“Good, it worked out alright, eh? Dudley is quite the character, I’m glad you never came home with some random Romanian woman. He should keep you on your toes” Ron said. 

 

“Seems to be a trait that we Weasley men look for, someone to keep us ready to move at a moments notice,” Charlie said and Ron only smirked. He walked towards Hermione who was speaking with Percy animatedly. 

 

“Do mine eyes decieve me, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a maiden so beautiful before” Ron announced and Hermione turned around and Ron pretended to stumble. “Ah, those eyes, tis like I’ve been struck by most beautiful arrows” he grinned. 

 

Hermione huffed and tried to roll her eyes but she found it hard to remain so serious with Ron joking around yet there was truth in his statements. “Ron, stop,” she said. 

 

“Even her voice is so melodious, I’m paralyzed” Ron replied, his voice low and honest that it caused Hermione to flush.

“You are so… ooh” Hermione said and Mrs. Weasley beamed at the display of romance. Hermione took his cheek in her hand and kiss him for all of about five seconds then pulled him to the table. 

 

“Show off” George muttered with amusement. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was tired of the questions she was near constantly asked that out of everyone she could have chosen, she chose Ron. They acted like Ron was someone who just happened to be friends with Harry Potter and her. Like Harry was some kind of saint that easily could have been close to anybody. 

 

The thing was Harry wasn’t so easy to get along with as everybody thinks. He is stubborn with a one track mind and when he was on a warpath you had better get out of his way. Harry had plenty of people who thought they knew him, lots of people that thought the ground he walked on turned to pure gold. 

 

He wasn’t so selfless as people assumed, he could be selfish and when he got into his thoughts he was a right terrible person to be around. There weren’t a lot of people willing to put Harry in his place, people who were willing to yell at him or give him the absolute cold hard truth. 

 

Hermione could admit she hesitated with Harry sometimes but Ron was the type to be as bullheaded and stubborn as Harry. He didn’t back down when it mattered most. Ron stuck by Harry no matter how terrible he was being. The one time he didn’t, Hermione was positive he wouldn’t have done if he had a clear mind. 

 

Hermione stared at the irritating article that had been placed on the table. Witch Weekly had decided to target her Ron in their gossip column. Ron had read it first before setting it down and going to the kitchen to chop vegetables and things for a salad.

 

His expression hadn’t changed at all but she could tell from the tension of his shoulders he’d been affected. She read the article, feeling annoyed by the minute. The article had started in about how Hermione picking the least important member of “the golden trio” because of guilty emotions. 

 

It continued on with trollop about how Ron was cowardly about a proposal to her and continued on with talk of how Ron continued to use Harry’s fame for his own gain to get into the auror program and have a job. She had told Ron that she'd rather wait until Hermione was at a good place in her job first before a wedding.

 

She set her jaw thinking how ridiculous it was because Ron had fought as hard as Harry during the war to allow his acceptance into the Auror program. Ron wasn’t even Harry’s partner so his success was all from his own ability.

 

“Ron-”

 

“I don’t need a pep talk, I know it’s all stupid rumors,” Ron said, furiously shredding carrots then dropping them into a bowl. 

 

Hermione sighed, wishing people could see him as she did. She watched him chop and toss with practiced ease, Ron was so good at cooking. He was incredible to watch, especially when he was free to go as elaborate as possible. Everyone who was friends with them noticed this new side of him.

 

She was even willing to bet he could beat out a professional chef. She smiled as Ron almost unconsciously plated the salad with shrimp on top. He added the dressing last and set it in front of her. 

 

“This is beautiful, what kind of salad,” she asked. 

 

“Hm? Oh, it’s a lettuce and spinach salad topped with carrots, shrimp, apple, and feta cheese. The dressing is a kind of honey mustard, I dunno I was just experimenting” Ron shrugged, blushing as he sat down with his own plate. 

 

Hermione nodded then speared a little of everything and tried her first bite. The taste was incredible with the sweetness of the apple and more salty feta. “Mm, this is really great,” she said. 

 

Ron smiled, still looking flushed as he took a bite, looking thoughtful “maybe next time I’d add some peanuts, help balance out the apple more” he said. 

 

“Sounds good, I really like the apple,” Hermione said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’m so lucky to have you, Ron, really. I have half a mind to put Witch Weekly out of business. Harry just has to say he doesn’t like the magazine and there goes 70% of their sales” Hermione said. 

 

“I… I won’t pretend it doesn’t bother me, I promised you not to do that but I think you just can’t help what others say. That is a lesson that took 7 years to learn” Ron said. He reached up to tuck a curl behind her ear and kissed her. 

 

“I’m proud of you, Ron,” Hermione said after he pulled back. 

 

“Me too,” Ron said then laughed as she rolled her eyes fondly “so um, Neville talked to me the other day about something kind of interesting. He actually plans to take over The Leaky Caudron, he’s going to renovate it a bit. He wants to reinvent it by adding a restaurant portion and he wanted to see if I wanted in on it” Ron explained, his face burning a little as Hermione’s smile got bigger and bigger until it was a full-blown beam with sparkling eyes and all. 

 

“That sounds amazing, Ron,” Hermione said, scooting her chair closer to him.

 

“Yeah but it just means that I have some important to things to think about it. Hermione, I can’t do a restaurant and do auror work” Ron said. 

 

Hermione nodded only calming a little “your so good at what you do and I hate that you don’t think you are. Every time I meet your coworkers they always go on and on about you. You went into training to prove something to yourself and you wanted to be there for Harry, right?” she said. 

 

Ron sighed and nodded “I couldn’t leave him to wrangling up leftover Death Eaters and Snatchers all alone. He’d give us a bleeding heart attack” he said.

 

“Right, but it’s been years and most of them are in Azkaban now. You’re allowed to be selfish,” Hermione said. “Harry will be fine and I think you need to let Harry worry about you for a change. You know he was worried? You work long hours and he can see your not happy.”

 

“I didn’t say I wasn't” Ron said defensively.

 

“You don’t have to,” Hermione said, “we can see it, to us we can read you like you can read us.”

 

“Fine, I’ll quit being an auror,” Ron said and Hermione smiled kissing him deeply. He leaned into the kiss, placing an arm around her waist. They paused when the door opened then closed, Harry walked in. 

 

“Er, bad time?” he asked. 

 

“No your ok,” Hermione said, giggling once then sat back in her chair. 

 

“Harry, I think… I’m gonna stop being an Auror” Ron said. 

 

Harry’s eyes widened a fraction “really? Thank Merlin” he said smiling. Ron frowned “not because your bad, in fact, it’s a loss for the department because your so incredibly good at it. If your up for it, occasionally I’ll ask you to lecture occasionally for the academy. I’m just glad because it’s pretty obvious it doesn’t really make you very happy” Harry explained quickly. 

 

“Ah,” Ron said flushing “sure, I can do that,” he agreed then proceeded to explain the offer he’d been given by Neville.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought Ron didn't get enough credit for things he's done and how good of a friend he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the likes and comments everyone has sent my way it gives me encouragement to keep going with chapters so thank you so much!
> 
> PS. Sorry the typos, have to skim it more for errors later.


End file.
